Revenge Isn't Always Bad
by Dos Tacos
Summary: Oga gets fed up with Hilda, so he comes up with the best plan ever: Move out with Beelze and Hilda. Hilda is mad at first of course, but she has to get over it if she wants to stay with her Master. Oga and Hilda and Beelze are alone in an apartment now, and thats something that leads to feelings being told and hearts being broken. OgaxHilda or OgaxOC?
1. Chapter 1

"You damn fool! You've woken the Master again!" Hilda shouted at Oga while she was cradling the crying Beelze.

"Well if you hadn't fuckin' hit me I wouldn't have waken him you bitch!" Oga screamed back at Hilda. Oga folded his hands into fists and shot a demonic glare to Hilda.

"If you hadn't been playing that damn game and actually listened to me, I wouldn't have dirtied my hands by touching you, you damn sewer-rat!" Hilda shouted and flashed the same demonic glare back at Oga.

"Why you little bitch-" Oga began, but he Hilda kicked him in the stomach before he spat out the last word. "What the hell was that for you deranged-" Oga got punched by Hilda this time and landed on the floor with a loud cracking noise.

"Go die, dumbass," Hilda said and turned and left the room with Beelze. Oga laid on the floor in pain, but he was also plotting his revenge. When he finally came up with the perfect idea, he picked himself up off the ground.

"That dumb bitch," Oga mumbled to himself and laughed a little. He stumbled out of his room and down the stairs into the living room where Hilda had finally calmed down Beelze.

"What now you bastard?" Hilda said coldly. She carefully laid down Beelze, making sure he was completely comfortable and safe, then got up and glared at Oga. "Huh? Why do you look so determined all of a sudden? Did you kill off the handful of brain cells you had left to come up with an idea?"

"Just wait you fuckin' bitch," Oga said with a stoic expression.

"If that's all you had to say, leave my sight before your stupidness infects me." Oga laughed and walked back to his room. _'Just wait, you little bitch'_ Oga thought to himself.

Later that night at dinner, once everyone was about to finish eating, Oga suddenly stood up.

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make pertaining to me, Hilda, and Beelze," Oga said, full of confidence. Hilda almost started choking on her food.

"What the hell are you doing dumbass?" Hilda whispered to Oga.

"We are moving out!" Oga shouted, completely ignoring Hilda. Hilda didn't ignore the announcement though. Along with Oga family, Hilda's jaw dropped. Everything was silent for about thirty seconds, but Oga's mom started tearing up.

"My baby is leaving the nest!" Oga's mom cried out.

"You'd better take good care of Hilda Oga!" Misaki said, but she started crying too.

"My son! You'd better treat Hilda right!" Oga's dad said and walked over to help cheer Oga's mom.

"If you don't treat Hilda right, I'll come at you with a knife Tatsumi!" Misaki shouted. Oga on the other hand had his hands on his hips and was nodding with a I-totally-win smile. Hilda was just staring at him, but she was over the announcement scenario. She was giving Oga a you-are-fuckin'-dead-you-damn-bastard look, but her look was wasted since Oga wouldn't look at her. Dinner ended quickly after what Oga said, and everyone made their way to their rooms. When Oga went up to his room however, he had forgotten Hilda would be waiting for him. As soon as he opened the door, he was kicked in the stomach.

"What the hell are you doing you asshole!" Hilda shouted. She grabbed Oga by his shirt and dragged him into his room. "I'm going to drag you down to the pits of hell, Oga Tatsumi."

"W-Wait Hilda!" Oga cried out. Hilda ignored him and threw him into the wall of his bedroom. She then picked him up and threw him on the ground. "H-Hilda..." Oga said on the verge of losing consciousness.

"You don't have the right to talk you fuckin' bastard." Hilda punched Oga in his face, then his stomach. "Saying we are moving out, how the fuck are we going to do that! You damn fool! You are broke as hell and you're saying you want to move out!"

"M-Money...isn't...a...p-problem..." Oga choked out. Hilda threw him in his bed and punched him again.

"When you wake up, you better tell them you lied you dumbass," Hilda said with a stoic expression.

"H-Ha, my plan...is...already...in...gear," Oga said, and then he lost consciousness.

Hilda sighed. _'Moving out? What the hell is his problem? He has perfectly fine home here, why the hell would he move away from it? Humans are so damn stupid'_ Hilda thought to herself. Hilda got ready for bed, hugged Beelze and put him to bed, then laid down herself and fell asleep. She was exhausted over all the drama.

"Oi, Hilda. Wake up!" a familiar voice said, waking Hilda from her slumber. Oga was dressed in a t-shirt and jeans, staring at Hilda.

"Why were you watching me sleep you mongrel?"

"Get rid of the rotten attitude you bitch, we're movin' out today."

"Who are you calling a bitch asshole? And what do you mean we're moving out today? You only made the announcement yesterday." Oga flashed a smile that meant he was hiding something, and Hilda was already annoyed. She didn't feel like fighting yet, so she just sighed.

"How the hell do you plan on holding an apartment? You're broke as hell."

"Well, with a little of this and a little of that, I can afford to keep an apartment," Oga said, swinging his arms around.

"If the house isn't one suitable for Master, I will be taking him and returning here, regardless of you getting shocked to death."

"Dammit, don't you care if I die-"

"Not the least bit mongrel. You're just a sewer-rat who happened to be around when the Master was looking for a parent. Don't think highly of yourself," Hilda said, interrupting Oga.

"Don't friggin' interrupt me bitch."

"Go away, if I heard you correctly, we are moving today. Get out of here douche." Oga scowled at Hilda but left anyways. Hilda got out of bed and quickly changed into her usual outfit. After throwing up her hair in her usual style, she realized that the room was filled with brown, cardboard boxes. Hilda walked to the living room where a bunch of guys were carrying boxes in and out of the door.

"Oh Hilda!" Misaki said coming up to her and gave Hilda a big hug,"if Tatsumi starts treating you like trash, just call me," Misaki said with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I think I can handle him, but sure thing," Hilda said and put on a fake smile. Hilda looked for Oga, but he was nowhere to be seen. Everyone in Oga's family came up and cried on Hilda's shoulder, but then they gave her a big hug, which Hilda didn't enjoy very much but she went with it anyways.

"Hilda! Let's get a move on!" Oga shouted from the doorway with Beelze on his head.

"Ah Buh!" Beelze shouted excitedly. _Is he really happy about moving out? _Hilda thought to herself. _If master is happy, then I should be happy._ Hilda smiled and grabbed Beelze off of Oga's head.

"Are you ready to move Master?" Hilda said as excitedly as Beelze had. Beelze nodded and threw up his tiny fists.

"Huh? I thought you didn't want to move?" Oga said curiously.

"If Master wants to move, then I won't stop him."

"Uh, ok?" Oga said. "We're going to walk to the new apartment since it isn't that far."

"Whatever."

"No," Hilda said as soon as she saw the humungous apartment complex before her.

"What? I thought it was pretty nice," Oga said, confused again.

"There is no way you can afford this place you mongrel," Hilda said and peered over at Oga. Oga shrugged and walked inside. "How the hell can you possibly afford this place?" Hilda shouted after him.

"Um, let me think. Oh right, I made a deal with Himekawa," Oga responded. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and continued inside the apartment complex. 'That rich bastard Himekawa? I wonder what the deal was...' Hilda thought to herself. She followed Oga into the apartment complex out of curiosity.

"What the hell is wrong dumb-" Hilda was about to yell at Oga for stopping when she looked ahead too.

"What the hell..." Oga muttered. Throughout the entire lobby, there were thugs. They were thugs that Oga had never seen before. Oga wasn't worried since he knew Hilda would pitch in, but damn there were a lot of thugs.

"Oh look, if it isn't Oga Tatsumi," said a familiar voice. Oga and Hilda turned to the source of the sound, and weren't surprised at what they saw.

"Himekawa, what the hell? We had a deal,"" Oga said with a stoic expression.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh the deal?" Himekawa got out of the fancy chair he was sitting in and looked at Oga, "I believe I mentioned this while we were discussing your little idea."

"Well can't you wait until we actually move in? I mean, what the hell man," Oga said annoyed.

"What Oga? Are you scared?" Himekawa teased,

"Hell no! I'm not scared of a bunch of damn thugs! I'm just sayin' that we could at least move in first!"

"Oh, about that. I've put hordes of my men on your level, and I want you to clear them all out," Himekawa said cockily, "and then you can go on and live with your wifey and kiddo in your apartment."

"What the hell is this, a game show or something! Why can't I just move into my damn apartment!" Oga shouted.

"Very well then. If you want a fight, there will be blood," Hilda said expressionlessly and pulled out her thin sword. "Who wishes to die first?" Hilda said and pointed the tip of her blade towards the crowd.

"You're not killing any you demon!" Oga shouted at Hilda.

"You'll probably destroy the whole damn apartment you dumbass! I don't see the problem if I kill some!" Hilda shouted back at Oga, pushes her face in his.

"What do you mean _alright_ you damn bitch! Killing these people is considered a crime here!"

"Well what am I supposed to do! Stand back and clap every time you knock another bastard out!"

"Sounds like a plan to me bitch!" Oga was silenced by Hilda slapping him, hard. "What the hell!" Oga screamed.

"Why don't you two just get married already! Oh wait, you already are," Himekawa said and laughed at himself a little. "Anyway, go ahead and start. They'll make a move if you don't first."

And with that, Himekawa walked out the entrance of the complex and drove away in a fancy, white limo.

"What the hell is that guy's problem," Oga muttered to himself. Oga sighed and turned towards the big crowd if thugs in front of him. Hilda had pointed the tip of her sword at the crowd again, but Oga didn't care anymore. Oga led the charge into the pool of thugs, and Hilda was right behind him. The deafening sounds of the cries stopped after about three minutes or so, and Oga had just kicked the last guy.

"W-What the hell are you," one of the thugs said and then fell unconscious. Oga looked over at Hilda who wasn't even breathing hard, but he noticed some blood on her dress.

"What the hell Hilda! I said don't kill anyone!" Oga yelled. Hilda stayed quite but glared at Oga with a stoic expression. What's her problem, Oga wondered. He turned and walked around the lobby, looking for the elevator. "Aha!" He said when he finally found it and pushed the up button. When the elevator doors opened, Oga walked in and Hilda followed, but she seemed out of focus. "Um..." Oga began but stopped when Hilda shot him the look she did earlier. When the doors of the elevator finally opened to their floor, Oga simply walked out and right off the back, a fist came at him. Oga quickly dodged and punched the body the punch was thrown from. Oga looked thought the corridor where there were even more thugs standing around. Oga was about to throw the first punch when Hilda grabbed his arm with an alarmed expression.

"Master..." Hilda murmured with a quiver in her voice. Oga wasn't sure why she had called him master for a minute, but then he realized Beelze wasn't anywhere near him.

"God dammit!" Oga shouted and ran for the stairs. _He must have stayed on the elevator_, Oga thought. He looked back really quick and nodded at Hilda, whom he was partially surprised that she wasn't freaking out looking for Beelze. _I haven't been shocked yet which means that I'm still in range. _Oga ran down the stairs at an amazing speed, and arrived on the first floor fast enough to be there when the elevator doors opened again.

"Buh!" Beelze squealed, even though his eyes were all watery

"Let's go Beelze, I left an entire pack of thugs to Hilda," Oga said as he lifted Beelze onto his head and hit the button for his floor. The ride took about a minute, and he wasn't surprised at what he saw when he walked out of the elevator. There were knocked out thugs everywhere. Beelze clapped and cheered at everyone he saw, almost bursting from excitement. Oga stopped when he noticed a huge hole in a wall at the end of the corridor. And this is where she went demon on them. Oga sighed and walked into the apartment with the open door, or rather crushed door. "Oi, Hilda?" Oga called out. There was no response. _What?_ Oga started walking throughout the luxurious apartment, until he found Hilda laid out on the couch. Oga walked around the couch and noticed that there was more blood in the spot where there was blood before.

"What are you looking at, mongrel?" Hilda muttered, but her threat didn't seem as cruel as usual.

"Uh, is something wrong?" Oga asked and bent down in front of the couch.

"Is Master okay?" Hilda asked, avoiding the subject. Oga sighed and handed her Beelze. She hugged him and stayed on the couch. Oga got up and pulled out his cell phone and called Himekawa.

"Himekawa here," said the voice on the other line.

"What the hell am I supposed to do now? There's a bunch of thugs lyin' around near death."

"I'm guessing this is Oga. Don't worry about it, I have people for that." _People for cleaning up unconscious people? Damn rich people._

"So? What am I supposed to do?" Oga asked again.

"Well, starting next week you'll have neighbors, so why don't you try to make your apartment look nice?"

"Seriously? You throw a bunch of frickin" thugs at me and then expect me to just 'prepare for the neighbors'? I'm going to kill you Himekawa," Oga said and hung up out of annoyance. He put his phone away and walked back over to where he left Hilda and Beelze. "Hey Hilda, that asshole- Hilda?" Oga was surprised to see her asleep on the couch. Beelze was just staring at Hilda with a sad expression and looked at Oga with the same face once he entered the room. Oga sighed and walked over to put Hilda in a bed. He slowly lifted her off the couch, surprised at how light she was, and walked over to a door. _Hmm, her skin is kind of soft..._ Oga shook his head to get the thought away. _What am I thinking? This woman is a demon_. Oga found a bedroom and dropped Hilda in the bed. He pulled a blanket over her and then left. "What's wrong Beel?" Oga asked as he walked back into the living room of his new apartment, "hungry?" Beelze looked up at Oga with big, watery eyes. "Whoa, Beel, what's wrong?" Oga said as he walked over and picked up Beelze. Oga grabbed a quick bite to eat then put Beelze to sleep. He stretched out and yawned before he laid down in bed himself. "Man, what a day," he said then fell asleep.

The next morning, Oga was woken up by Beelze's crying. _What the hell is Hilda doing, that lazy demon bitch._ Oga thought. He slid out of his bed and dragged himself to where he had put Beelze to sleep. Oga picked up Beelze and tossed him in the air a little. After Beelze calmed down, Oga carried him out of the room and to the kitchen to get some milk for him. Once he gave Beelze his milk, he went and looked into the room where he had put Hilda. When he opened the door, he almost passed out. Hilda was still asleep, but the entire area around her was covered in blood. _What the hell is this...?_


	3. Chapter 3

"H-Hilda...?" Oga mumbled. Hilda just lay on the bed, motionless with her eyes closed, and surrounded by a pool of blood. Oga didn't know what to do. His body started shaking, he was worried and nervous. _Could she be...dead..?_ Oga shook his head and returned to reality. He ran out of the room and grabbed his cellphone to call Furuichi.

"What the hell-"

"Call Aleindelon," Oga said, interrupting Furuichi's warm greeting.

"What the hell Oga? Why would I call for that creep?"

"Call for him asshole and get over to my place."

"What do you mean your place? What, D'ya move out?" Furuichi said sarcastically.

"Yeah, it's important. Hurry up dumbass," Oga said, starting to get irritated.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. Hold up, you, a delinquent who is broke as hell, moved out?"

"I just said that, didn't I? Now hurry up and call Aleindelon! It's s fucking emergency!"

"Does that mean that Hilda moved out with you..." Furuichi said as his voice trailed off.

"God dammit Furuichi! Get your ass over here with Aleindelon!" Oga shouted into the phone then hung up. Oga turned on the tv for Beelze to watch while he went to where Hilda was. She hadn't seemed to move, and Oga didn't know what to do. He would need a doctor, but a human one wouldn't work. Once Aleindelon gets here, he'll figure out what to do, right? Oga paced back and forth nervously. He'd look up at Hilda every few seconds to see if she had moved, but he'd sigh every time he knew she hadn't. It took about an hour for Furuichi to finally knock on the door to the apartment. Oga came running out and opened the door hastily.

"Whoa, Oga, what's the emergency?" Furuichi said calmly.

"It's nice to see you Oga," Aleindelon said and bowed his head a little.

"Aleindelon!" Oga shouted and grabbed Aleindelons arm and dragged him towards Hilda's room, "Hilda is in trouble man. There's blood everywhere."

"I'm sure she'll be alri-"

"HILDA'S IN TROUBLE!" Furuichi shouted and ran past Aleindelon and Oga. He beat them to the door and screamed when he saw Hilda sprawled out on the bed surrounded by blood.

"Oh, I'm sorry Oga, but I can't help Hilda...I can get Lamia though. Pardon me," Aleindelon said as he looked in upon Hilda's body. He ran off to the balcony, (Yeah, there's one of those too), and jumped off. "Transfer..." He shouted as he fell. Oga and Furuichi just watched him expressionlessly as he jumped.

"What the hell is he..." Furuichi muttered then turned his attention back to Hilda. "Hey Oga, how did this even happen? I mean, Hilda is surrounded by blood."

"Well, when we got here, Himekawa said we had to fight a lot of thugs. So, we knocked them all out, right? After we got to this floor, there were some more thugs. But Beelze had stayed on the elevator, so I had to beat the elevator down to the first floor and..." Oga continued his story, but Furuichi tuned out._ I wonder if Hilda would be grateful if I took care of her...yeah and then we could live together instead of her and Oga...yaaah..._

"Are you even listening anymore?" Oga said, snapping Furuichi out of his dream.

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah. Totally, you beat the elevator right?" Furuichi said trying to remember.

"Yeah and then when I got back up here, all the thugs were already out. Oh, and then Hilda started going full on demon on them and blew a hole in the wall."

"Uh huh... So why is Hilda like this..?" Oga shrugged and looked over at Hilda.

"If she dies, Beelze will kill me with her," Oga frowned. "Tch, you better not die you damn demon!" Furuichi studied Oga's face. _Is he really that worried about her?_ Furuichi noticed his nervous Oga was, and he could smell it a little. They were distracted when Beelze started crying in front if the tv, and they were at least happy that they weren't in the shock range. Oga got up and left the room, followed by Furuichi.

"So, you don't know what happened to her?" Furuichi said, still confused.

"I already told you dammit, don't make me explain the whole story again," Oga said and picked up Beelze. Oga walked over to the kitchen and gave him some more milk.

"Yeah, but you said you went up the elevator together, didn't you notice anything?"

"Hmm...no. She seemed fine," Oga said with a shrug.

"You're a horrible person, Oga."

"What the hell do you mean by horrible? She seemed fine!"

"If I were there I could've saved her, and then she'd be grateful and she would-"

"Shut the hell up, Furuichi. Keep your own damn fantasies in your head." Furuichi frowned at Oga, but he stopped when the door got kicked down.

"OGA TATSUMI!" A small girl shouted as she came through the door. Furuichi hid behind a counter and Oga just stood still.

"Oh, it's Lamia. Hilda is in the room over there," Oga said and pointed to the room. "She looked pretty bad, but-" Oga stopped talking when Lamia kicked him in the stomach. "What the hell you little brat!"

"How could you let Miss Hilda get hurt you asshole!" Lamia shouted then stormed to the room where Hilda was. When she entered, she screamed, "Miss Hilda!"

* * *

After two hours, Lamia called Oga and Furuichi into the room.

"You two are the dumbest boys I have ever met," Lamia said, clearly pissed. "You see someone surrounded by blood, and you just let them sit there! I mean, even a child wouldn't have done that! You could've cleaned up the damn blood or something you freakin' dumbasses!"

"Is Hilda okay?" Furuichi asked.

"Of course she is. At first, it seemed pretty bad with the blood everywhere, I thought she was a goner, but after a little cleaning up, I figured out that she just had a cut, but I don't know how it got to be this fatal. It wasn't too deep."

"So, she's okay, right?" Oga whispered over to Furuichi.

"I'm pretty sure she is," Furuichi whispered back.

"Don't whisper in front of me dammit!" Lamia yelled.

"So, when is she going to wake up?" Furuichi asked, beating Oga to the question.

"I don't know yet. I might need the real doctor here to found that out."

"What do you mean you don't know! You're a damn doctor yourself!" Oga shouted.

"That doesn't mean I know everything! Sometimes I can't do everything by myself!" Lamia shouted back.

"Well why didn't the damn doctor come himself!"

"Because he is the best which means he gets a lot of patients, dumbass!"

"You damn brat," Oga said and tightened his hand into a fist.

"Hey Oga, calm down..." Furuichi said.

"Stay out of this Creepichi!" Lamia shouted at him.

"What the hell! My name is Furuichi you bratty demon!"

"I know it is asshole, but you're a freakin' creep!"

"You fuckin' brat, you need to shut the hell up," Oga said, tightening his fist even more and smiling his famous demon-glare.

"Oh and what are you going to do about it, bastard."

"That's it," Oga said and stood up and started chasing Lamia around the room. Furuichi was cheering Oga on, and Lamia was screaming. Apparently, no one had noticed that Hilda had opened her eyes.

"Will everyone just shut the hell up," Hilda said and closed her eyes. Everyone in the room froze on the spot.

"M-Miss Hilda?" Lamia said and turned her head to face Hilda.

"Why is everyone shouting? And where's Master?"

"Oh Beelze? He's in the other room watching tv with Aleindelon," Furuichi said. Oga reminded silent and was looking at Hilda in amazement.

"What is it, mongrel," Hilda asked.

"And the bitch is back," Oga muttered.

"What did you just say sewer-rat?" Hilda replied, overhearing him.

"Oh, I said the bitch is back."

"And the douche is still here."

"Ass."

"Dick."

"At least I can hold my own against a bunch of thugs."

"Shut the hell up, mongrel."

"OK, Oga, get the hell out and take Creepichi with you," Lamia said, butting into their argument. Oga frowned at Lamia, but left with Furuichi after glaring at Hilda.

"How long was I out?" Hilda asked as soon as they left.

"I think it was just over night. Aleindelon came and got me earlier saying something about you being in trouble."

"How did Aleindelon know?"

"I think he said something about Furuichi calling for him after hanging up with Oga, that bastard."

"Is that so?" Hilda mumbled. She didn't hate the fact that Oga had called Lamia, in fact she was kind of happy about it. _Was he worried about me or something?_ Hilda shook her head and reminded herself of all the bad things about Oga.

"Um, Miss Hilda, can I ask you something?" Lamia said, playing with her fingers.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Um, how did you get hurt so badly? I mean- I know you wouldn't let some human hurt you like this, so um, what happened?"

"Well, I guess I would have had to explain it sooner or later. I'm hoping you already know about the whole Oga forcing me and Master out, right? Once we started the fight, I found it easy to clear the thugs I had to, but when I was finished, I started feeling some demon power. I looked over at Oga and Master, but they weren't using any. By the time we and gotten on the elevator, the amount I felt was tremendous. I started feeling uneasy. Then, when Oga had chased down Master, I was left to clear out the rest of the thugs. I did easily, but when I got so uneasy that I couldn't take it anymore, I finally found the source of the problem."

"What was it?" Lamia asked, completely engrossed in the story.

"It wasn't a what, if was a who, and it was someone who shouldn't have been there."

"Who was it?" Lamia asked this time, and she seemed like she was about to die.

"It was Miss Iris..."

* * *

_**Ooh, I wonder what will happen next :v. If you don't know who Miss Iris is, she sort of appears in Chapter 165 in the manga. Next chapter will be out Monday by the latest. Thanks for the reviews!**_


	4. Chapter 4

"M-Miss Iris?" Lamia said, wide eyed. Hilda slowly nodded and closed her eyes again.

"When I saw her, I froze. I had the same reaction as you."

"It can't be the Miss Iris, I thought she...died."

"So did I, but if someone is posing as her, the Great Demon Lord would have killed them on the spot." Lamia had more questions, but she kept her mouth shut as the memories of Miss Iris flooded her thoughts. She stood up and slowly walked out of the room with a sad expression. Hilda didn't stop her. She was also running through the memories of Miss Iris in her head, and she pulled the blanket over her head when she felt a tear slide down her cheek.

"How's Hilda?" Oga asked with his mouth full as Lamia dragged herself across the apartment. She ignored the boys and walked over to Aleindelon and tugged on his shirt.

"Let's go.." Lamia mumbled with a cracked voice.

"Oh, so Hilda is alright?" Aleindelon asked as he stood up. Lamia nodded solemnly. "Ok then, I guess we'll be leaving." Aleindelon slightly bowed his head then split open. Lamia walked in and within ten seconds, Aleindelon had jumped off the balcony again.

Furuichi looked at Oga, who was staring at Hilda's door. Oga continued chewing his food, but Furuichi could tell he wasn't going to check on Hilda. He sighed and stood up.

"I'll go check on Hilda," Furuichi said. Oga looked at him a relieved face. Furuichi took a deep breath and walked to the door. When he put his hand on the doorknob, he realized how nervous he was. He turned around to look at Oga, who turned away as soon as he had turned around. "H-Hilda..." Furuichi called out as he slowly slid the door open.

"Get out," Hilda said and flung a pillow at Furuichi. It hit him square in the face, and made him fly out of the room and into a wall. Furuichi lost consciousness, and Oga wasn't sure whether to laugh or to be scared. He tip-toed to the door that was left open, and peeked his head in and Beelze peeked in on top.

"Hilda?" Oga whispered into the room.

"What do you want?" Hilda replied, not throwing a pillow. Oga sighed with relief and stepped into the doorway. Hilda was sitting up in the bed with her hair down, but still had her hair covering one eye. Oga couldn't tell, but she seemed, well, different.

"Are you alright?" Oga asked, forgetting their previous argument.

"Why do you want to know," Hilda said, apparently she hadn't forgotten their argument.

"Maybe I don't want to be killed by Beelze if you are about to die." _Good save, Oga. I mean, it's not really impossible to not care but-_

"I don't see a problem with that," Hilda said, snapping Oga out from his train of thought.

"What the hell! It means that I die! There's a huge problem there!" Oga shouted, starting to get angry.

"Again, I'm not seeing a problem."

"You damn bitch," Oga said, tensing up.

"Dumbass"

"Demon"

"Sewer-rat"

"Ugh! I can't talk to a demon bitch like you!" Oga said, and stormed off with Beelze. Oga put Beelze to sleep, then laid down in bed to get some sleep for himself. He felt a strange warmth in his body and he didn't know what it was._ Well at least Hilda is alright. Wait, what am I thinking? Man, I should just fall asleep._ Oga closed his eyes, but the warm feeling never disappeared.

* * *

When Oga woke up, he realized that the warm feeling was gone. He dragged himself out of his bed and dressed himself in his school clothes. After feeding Beelze and checking in on Hilda, he met up with Furuichi and they walked to school together.

"So, how's Hilda? I don't remember much since I got knocked out but that pillow," Furuichi said.

"The demon is fine. She seems spooked bout somethin' though. But it's none of my business," Oga said with a shrug. They talked about some manga until they got to their "special" class in St. Ishiyama.

"Good morning, Oga, Furuichi," Kunieda said as the two entered the classroom.

"Mornin' Kunieda," Oga replied casually and sat down at his desk.

"Good morning Queen," Furuichi said with a creepy smile. Kunieda disregarded him and at down at her desk for the first class to begin.

"Good morning, you pieces of crap," Saotome said as he entered the class. "Today we're are going to have a teacher helper around. Ms. Iris, please introduce yourself." A lady who looked like she just got out of college walked through the door. She had long, black hair and a slim figure. She walked to the podium and smiled to the class.

"I'm very happy to get to work with you, Mr. Saotome. I'm also happy to be able to work with you all," Ms. Iris said and stared over at Oga. Oga wasn't paying attention until Beelze had crawled off of his shoulder and onto his desk.

"Huh, Beelze?" Oga asked and looked at the new teacher in the front of the room. He jumped back in his seat and almost fell out of his chair. "I know you!" He shouted. Oga looked around at Furuichi and Himekawa, whom both had dropped their jaws.

"I'm sorry, I don't seem to know you," she responded with a smile. Himekawa whipped ut his cell phone and within seconds, ran away on his helicopter. Oga was still studying the new teacher's face, trying to remember where he had seen her. _Was it when I was a kid? No, maybe I beat her up? No, I wouldn't beat up a girl. Was it when I- no. Oh wait!_

"You're the lady from the painting!" Oga shouted and pointed at the lady. Furuichi was just looking him, frowning at his stupidity. The teacher just stared at Oga with a slight frown.

"I'm sorry young man, I've never been painted before." Beelze was admiring her and shook his head at Oga when she said no.

"Never been painted my ass! I went through floors to take out that damn painting, you're that Iris lady right? Beelze's mom." The lady didn't say anything and the entire class was staring at her. Her smile turned to a frown.

"Excuse me, Mr. Saotome, can I speak with Mr. Oga in the hall?" Miss Iris asked, staring directly at Oga.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Oga frowned and walked outside into the hall, followed by Miss Iris.

* * *

"So, are you the lady in that painting?" Oga asked with a stoic expression.

"I'm only going to say this once, so listen to me well you dirty human."

"Huh?" Oga was briefly reminded of Hilda, but got rid of the thought when he remembered the situation.

"I'm here to take my son back. As his mother, I have a right to do that. When I heard word that some dirty human, I couldn't accept that. I didn't want my son in the hands of someone other than his father or his mother. Therefore, I want you to give me back my son," miss Iris said, completely lacking the sweetness that she had displayed in the classroom.

"Hold it, back up. I didn't want to be this kid's parent in the first place; he was dumped on by his father. I would never volunteer to take care of Beelze," Oga said emotionlessly.

"Don't speak of my son as if you are superior. And his name is Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub the IV, not Beelze."

"Dnt expect me to use that long-"

"Oga, shut up," a voice said from the end of the hallway. Oga looked over in surprise, but Miss Iris already knew who it was. She frowned.

"Hilda? What are you doing here?" Oga asked, completely confused.

"I should be asking what you are doing here," Hilda said as she staggered down the hall, using the wall to hold her up.

"You really shouldn't walk around with a cut like that, Hilda," Miss Iris said sweetly with a smile. Hilda pushed off the wall when she was near Oga and hung onto his arm to support herself. Oga hadn't really noticed because Hilda was wearing her black gloves.

"Posing as the former Lordess is a serious crime in the Demon World. the Great Demon Lord were to hear word of you, he would destroy this entire planet," Hilda said emotionlessly. Oga looked at her and could barely see that she was struggling to contain her emotions when she talked to this woman. _Who is she, exactly_? Oga wondered.

"You can't ensure him that I'm an imposter. And as I told you last time, I'm not fake," miss Iris said, her voice losing all of its sweetness.

"The real Lordess died shortly after giving birth to Master," Hilda said and tightened her grip on Oga's arm when she said died. That's when Oga realized she was grabbing on.

"Well I'm right here, aren't I?" Iris said with a hint of sarcasm. Hilda started shaking and her eyes started watering.

"Alright, alright. So, let me get a better understanding of the situation here. You're," Oga said as he pointed to Iris and stepped in front of Hilda, "dead, but you're alive?"

"I never died," iris responded.

"But everyone thinks you did?"

"Apparently so, but I'm here for my son, not to discuss my past."

"I think some people want to discuss your past."

"Silence you human! Just give me back my child!" Iris made a quick lunge for Beelze, but Oga punched her. He _punched_ her. Oga Tatsumi, a human, punched Iris, the former Demon Lordess.

"Huh? That was easy," Oga said surprised. Iris, who got knocked into a wall, regained her balance and stared at Oga.

"You dare punch the Lordess Iris you filthy human?" She stared straight into Oga's eyes as if placing a silent curse on him. Oga was just examining his fist and her face. Even Hilda would've dodged that.

"You're an imposter," Oga muttered. He felt Hilda push her face from his back, where apparently she had been crying. When did she do that? Oga wondered.

"Even someone who hasn't met you can tell," Hilda said with a small voice. The lady frowned.

"I guessed it wouldn't be this easy. But you gotta admit, I played a pretty good Iris, right?" The lady said.

"_Die_," Hilda said as she vanished from behind Oga's back. Her tone had switched from sad and depressed to angry. Oga pressed himself against the wall, not wanting to get stuck onto whatever crazy thing Hilda was trying to pull. The woman looked around, confused.

"Where-" the lady shut up when a sword suddenly cut her on both her cheeks then her forehead. Hilda still hadn't reappeared, but it was obviously her work. "W-What the hell," the lady stuttered as the blood trickled down her face.

"_Don't pose as the great Lordess Iris_," Hilda's voice echoed through the hallway. Even Oga was getting scared, which was new for him. Oga stared at the woman, who seemed to be in shock. He watched as Hilda appeared behind her and slowly walked up to her. She whispered something in her ear which caused her eyes to widen, then Hilda grabbed her and vanished. Oga was stunned. He didn't know what to do. That woman really is a demon. Oga slowly let go of the wall and slowly walked back into the classroom where everything seemed normal. Oga sat at his desk, and he stared off into space until lunch when Furuichi came over.

"Hey Oga, you look like you've seen a ghost." Oga simply looked at Furuichi with the same expression on his face, then looked straightforward again.

"Not a ghost...Hilda..." Oga muttered.

"Hilda?" Furuichi said confused.

"Yes?" Hilda said, appearing in the classroom doorway. Oga flinched and jumped out of his seat. Oga ran out of the classroom, leaving the remaining students confused.

"What's his problem?" Furuichi said then looked at Hilda who seemed to have walked off. Furuichi couldn't be more confused, but he wasn't sure if he even wanted to know.

* * *

"So, you finally saw the real Hilda?" Kunieda Aoi asked as she sat next to Oga on the roof eating out of her bento. Oga nodded and swallowed the rest of his lunch and laid back on the ground.

"I mean, I know she's a demon and all, but that was freakin' scary."

"Da buh!" Beelze said in agreement.

"I thought Beelze would be all for that type of thing," Kunieda said, surprised.

"I dunno. It scared the hell outta me, it could have scared him too."

"So um, I heard that, um, you and Hilda moved out," Kunieda said, struggling to get the words out then turning away in embarrassment.

"Huh? Oh yeah, we did. I made a deal with Himekawa so it's really nice. Why don't you come over one day with Kota?" Oga asked.

_With Kota, huh?_ "S-Sure, I'm sure Kota would like that," Kunieda said, still a little embarrassed.

"Cool, how about you come over this Sunday. We might get some neighbors coming in that day, so it might be a little crowded."

"Y-Yeah.."

"Hey, dumbass-" Hilda said as she walked onto the roof, but Oga snatched up Beelze and ran away. Kunieda watched as he ran and jumped off the roof. Hilda just watched with pure annoyance then sighed deeply when he jumped off. "Damn fool," she muttered and turned and walked away.

"O-Okay..." Kunieda said to herself to keep her sane. She finished off her lunch then made her way back to the class where Oga hadn't returned yet. She also noticed that Hilda wasn't there either.

* * *

"Hey did you hear? Oga and his wifey are out front brawling with some guy!"

"Seriously? The super couple? I've gotta see this!"

_Oga and Hilda are fighting one guy? And isn't Oga scared of Hilda right now?_ Kuneida walked over to the window and peered down to where Oga and Hilda were supposed to be. When she looked down, she saw them standing in front of four people who were dressed weirdly. _Demons maybe?_ _And I thought they said one person?_ Kunieda frowned. She shrugged her shoulders and was about to walk back to her seat when she saw Hilda and Oga both fall to the ground. She pressed her hands to the window hastily and watched as the people grabbed them and walked away, as if they didn't just commit a kidnapping. A kidnapping of a Demon Lord, his contractor, _and_ his demon maidservant at that. Kunieda ran out of the class and tried to reach the front of the school before all if the traces of the kidnappers were gone, but she was too late. Beelze, Oga, and Hilda were gone.

* * *

_**Oooh, now what will happen :v**_

_**Thanks for the reviews! I got one about it being kind of short,**_

_**so I hope this is long enough for you :3.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own Beelzebub or any of the characters mentioned._

* * *

Oga slowly opened his eyes to find himself in the back of a van. His hands we tied and Beelze was gone. The van hit a bump and Oga slammed into the back of the van. Hilda. She was with me, right? Oga quickly looked around the van and relaxed when he saw Hilda tied up and sprawled on the ground. Even though he could have sworn he was bleeding a little on his leg, he scooted over next to Hilda.

"Hilda, Hilda," Oga said, bumping his body against Hilda's with every word. When Hilda finally fluttered her eyes open, Oga let out a deep breath he had been holding.

"Where are we?" Hilda murmured and sat up next to Oga.

"Some van I think. How are you feeling?" Oga asked as he remembered her cut. He couldn't really remember much of how they got in this situation, but he was hoping Hilda did.

"Where's Master?" Hilda said and frantically looked around. Oga shrugged and turned away from Hilda.

"He hasn't shocked me yet, so I'm guessing he's ridin' with whoever took us," Oga said as he pointed his head to the front of the car. Hilda frowned and tried to stand up, but the van ran over another bump and she fell on top of Oga. Hilda was laying in top of him and their faces were only inches away. Oga was wide eyed, and Hilda had the slightest tint of pink appear on her cheeks. Immediately, Hilda tried to squirm off of Oga, but Oga was squirming too. In the end, Hilda couldn't get off of Oga and she was blushing even more from the body contact. _His body was so stiff but soft...just like him.. _Hilda thought. Her chest was pushed against his and his legs had ended up bent and Hilda's legs were in between his. Hilda could feel his heartbeat, and she was guessing he could feel hers. She looked into Oga's eyes and his didn't show disgust, but rather nervous and embarrassed.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, and shit!_ Oga repeated in his head. She's all pressed up against me and I don't know what to do! Oga could feel his heartbeat beat faster. He tried avoiding the eyes of the demon in front of him, but found himself staring into them just a minute later. Her emerald-green eye didn't frighten him; in fact it drew him in closer got Hilda. The space between them began to close as both moved their faces closer and closer. The space between their lips shrank, and they got closer.

And closer.

And just when their lips were about to press against each other, the van door flew open.

"Ooh, am I interrupting something here?" A woman's voice said with a hideous laugh. Oga and Hilda froze. Hilda was the first to move away and look at the lady and Oga could see that Hilda was embarrassed, just a little, of what had almost happened. Oga looked at the lady and was surprised to see that it was the Iris imposter, but now her hair was up in a ponytail and she had bandages all over her. _So she's behind this?_ "Oh, I just love young couples. But I never woulda guessed the Demonmaid servant was hooking up with the Contractor."

"Shut up, wench," Hilda spat at the imposter.

"Huh? Can someone in your position really be saying such a thing?" The imposter said and hopped in the van and grabbed Oga. She dragged him out by the ties on his hands.

"Where did ya want him, boss," the imposter shouted to no one.

"Let 'em go," said a voice that came from nowhere. The imposter pushed Oga to the ground then cut his hands free. The first thing Oga did, you ask? He swung at the fake Iris.

"Woah there, lemme explain a few things first," the fake said and smiled when Oga's hand smashed into some magical shield that had manifested around her. "First off, we're going to let you go, but she's staying," she said and pointed from Oga to Hilda, "Second, we are going to tell you why you should just go."

"I'm listening," Oga said and stood up straight, making a quick scan of his surroundings. _Trees? And Beelze isn't even in sight._

"Okay, so, basically, you will be freed from the duty of raising the next Demon Lord. Great, right? No more electrocutions or bitching from the servant. It's a great deal." Oga pondered the decision for a minute. Maybe this is good? "Oh, and don't forget that you won't be involved with anymore demon crap. You can just leave right here, and we won't chase after you. However, if you choose to fight, my boss will kill ya on the spot. So, whaddya say?" Iris said, obviously proud of her ability to say the deal right. Oga thought hard on his choices. He would occasionally look up at Hilda, but she would always be looking at the ground. _Aw, fuck this shit, _Oga thought.

"Okay, I'll leave," Oga said. Iris stopped smiling and looked surprised, and Hilda's eyes had widened at Oga's answer.

W-What? He is really going to...leave? Hilda thought and couldn't believe it.

"R-Really?" Iris said in misbelief.

"Yeah, I mean why should I have to take care of some bratty Demon Lord? I've been tryin' to get rid of him for some time now, so take 'em," Oga said with a shrug. "Where do I leave at?" Oga said a stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, um, someone will drive you back," iris said, still surprised at Oga. She stepped to the side and made a call to some guy to come pick up Oga. While she was on the phone, Oga was awkwardly standing in front of the open van where Hilda was facing away from him. Oga wasn't sure what to say to her, especially after what was about to happen before the lady opened the doors on them. Oga shook the thoughts out of his head just as the lady walked back over to break the awkwardness.

"Okay, you're ride will be here shortly," she said and then started pushing Oga down some path, "as long as you're tied up, he'll come and get ya."

"Y-Yeah..." Oga said, and Hilda watched as he vanished into the crowd of trees and dirt of the woods they were in. The bastard actually left, Hilda thought. She felt her eyes watering, but she didn't know why. _Why am I about to cry?_ Hilda wiped her face on the sleeve of her Lolita dress and then out in a stoic expression. I have to stay strong to get Master back.

* * *

It's been three weeks since Hilda had been kidnapped, and Oga had walked away. Hilda had yet to see her Master, but she was still standing strong.

"Oi bitch, get up," said one of the kidnappers. He kicked Hilda and pulled her up. She had been dreaming of her Master again, and her eyes were partially watery from the thoughts. "C'mon, we've got things to do. Get up," the man said and kicked Hilda again. Hilda was covered in bruises and her Lolita dress was rather dirty. She was barely alive. She hadn't eaten anything except bread pieces for the past two weeks, and she was only allowed two glasses of water a day. She was starting to notice some things floating around in her water, so she hasn't eaten or drinker for the past two days. Hilda struggled to sit up, and almost threw up when the man suddenly yanked her off the ground. She dragged herself out of the cell and up to the ground level where she would have to spend the entire day as a punching bag, more or less. She often went to sleep with a few cracked ribs or large cuts. She was miserable, yet she stayed strong until she would get to see her Master again.

That day was no exception, Hilda had gotten punched in the nose four times, which she was pretty sure it was broken, and she had another cut along her arm. She was thrown back into her prison, shown no mercy. She didn't even get dinner this time, and she was starving. She slowly closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. She just wanted everything to be over.

* * *

Hilda's eyes flew open at the sound of the first explosion, then she struggled to stand up after the four that followed. _What the hell?_ The guard who was supposed to be on duty was gone and Hilda connected the pieces. _Is someone attacking this place_? Hilda jumped as screams came from outside, and there were two more explosions. She pressed herself against the wall of her cell when she heard the door open that led to her. She saw two shadowy figures creep down the stairs and stop in front her cell.

"Hilda?" A voice called out. Hilda let out a breath when she's recognized Furuichi's voice. She came out of the shadows and saw that Furuichi and Kunieda had come to rescue her. _No Oga?_ Hilda slightly frowned but didn't want to stay stuck in the damn place anymore.

"Open the gate, I need to find Master," Hilda said. Furuichi nodded and stepped out of the way as Kunieda drew her wooden sword.

"Shingetsu sword style," Kunieda said as she lifted her sword," second stance, one hundred cleansing petals!" Kunieda cut right through the metal bars without a problem. Hilda stood up and staggered out of her cell. She wasn't in any shape to go and find her Master. When she reached the stairs, she started losing her balance. Furuichi immediately stepped up to catch her, but Kunieda pushed him out of the way and caught Hilda instead. She glared at him because she knew what he was trying to do.

"Don't think..that this means...I owe you anything...Kunieda," Hilda murmured.

"I don't want anything from you, Hilda. We have to hurry or else," Kunieda said and looked up as three more explosions were heard. This time, Hilda heard a faint "Da!" After the explosion. _Master? Master!_ Hilda, who had adrenaline running through her veins suddenly, shook Kunieda off her and sprinted up the stairs. All of the pain she felt he subsided for the time being, and she just wanted to see her precious Master again. She could hear Kunieda and Furuichi calling and chasing after her, but she didn't stop. When she finally made her way to the top, she didn't hesitate to open the door. She should have.

* * *

"W-What the hell?" Hilda said with wide eyes. The grounds that she had gotten used to seeing everyday were engulfed in flames. There was debris everywhere, and some of it was still flying through the air. Through the smoke, Hilda could barely make out the bodies of the demons that had been holding her here. Out of the eleven buildings that Hilda had seen in her time being here, two remained standing. Hilda looked around everywhere for her Master, afraid that he was hurt in the chaos. That's when she felt the demon power. Hilda fell to her knees. _This...this demon power. It's more than the Great Demon Lord himself!_ Hilda was shocked. Of the rare occasions that the Great Demon Lord would slip up and use all of his power on someone, the power she was feeling was even worse than that. _What demon is stronger than the Demon Lord?_

"Da!" A familiar voice said. Hilda look up a little and saw Oga's body, but there were wings sprouting from his back and Beelze's pacifier was in his mouth.

"M-Master?" Hilda stuttered as she stood up. She recognized how Oga looked from the time he had fought Naga from the Pillars Division. _Was he causing all of this hell?_ Hilda looked around. She noticed that another building had blown up, but she didn't hear the explosion that time. Oga/Beelze were smiling Oga's special demon smile, but they didn't destroy anything. Instead, he hugged her.

"Ah bu! Da ah ku!" Beelze said through Oga's body as he tightened his grip around Hilda. Hilda was blushing. Their contact reminded Hilda of what almost happened on the van. Hilda pushed away from Beelze and held him at arm's length. _He came back for me..._ Hilda repeated in her head. She put her hand on Oga's cheek, then leaned up and kissed him. _Sorry Master, but this is for Oga._

* * *

**_Another short chapter, whoops..._**

**_I wanted to end it here, so deal with it =w=_**

**_oh, thanks for the reviews!_**


	6. Chapter 6

The next thing Oga knew, he had woken up in an unfamiliar bed. Where am I? And why does my head hurt so much? Oga looked around for Beelze and was relieved when he saw him on the bed too. He was still asleep.

"Okay, so we went Super Milk Time, grew wings, blew some things up, and then some girl put her hand on my cheek. That's all I remember, really?" Oga muttered to himself. He dropped back on the bed and put his arm over his face. He sat there for a long time until he noticed a blonde blur from the corner of his eye. "Oh, Hilda," Oga said as he sat up. Hilda was against the wall, asleep. She had loose hairs sticking out of her usually perfect ponytail, and her black Lolita dress was a mess. Oga frowned and got off the bed. He picked up Hilda and laid her down near Beelze on the bed. _She doesn't seem so much like a demon when she's asleep_. Oga disregarded the thought and stretched then walked out of the room. When he saw the living room, he understood where he was._ It's that apartment I'm using._ Oga sighed and walked towards the kitchen. He looked for some headache medicine and was relieved when he found some. He quickly swallowed the pill and then took a look at the calendar. "Let's see...We left Friday to get Hilda, and now it's," Oga almost spit out his medicine, "It's Tuesday! That means I was out for...um..." Oga started counting on his fingers.

"Four days, idiot," said a voice within the apartment.

"Oh, thanks. I thought I would-wait a second," Oga turned around quickly and saw Furuichi sitting on his couch. Oga casually walked over to him and punched him in the face.

"What the hell!" Furuichi cried as he covered up his new wound with his hand.

"Why are you here Furuichi?" Oga asked.

"I was helping Hilda! Why did you punch me idiot!"

"Who are you calling an idiot?"

"The boy who couldn't count to four!"

"Why you little-"

"Will both of you kids shut up. You'll give me a headache," Hilda said as she entered the room. Oga looked at her and noticed that she had fixed her hair and her dress.

"Hildaaaa!" Furuichi cried as he ran to hug her. Hilda put up her foot, causing Furuichi to run into it. He was out cold.

"So, uh, what happened? All I remember was going to school, getting kidnapped, then we went back after I got got out, I went Black Techs with Beelze, and we blew some stuff up. Did anything else happen?" Oga asked. He couldn't remember much, but he was pretty sure that he blew up a truck too.

"Is that all you remember?" Hilda said with the smallest bit of worry in her voice.

"Um, oh and someone put their hand on my cheek, like this," Oga said as he demonstrated.

"That sounds like a lie," Hilda said. Oga noticed a certain thing about the way she said it. She either sounded relieved or nervous. _I wonder what her problem is._

"Well, did anything else happen?" Oga said, trying to avoid an argument at the moment.

"No. Like you said, you blew a bunch of shit up," Hilda replied and walked over to the kitchen.

"Man, I hate over-using Black Techs!" Oga groaned and leaned back on the couch. He had his head back and could see Hilda starting to make something in the kitchen. _When did she learn to cook?_

"It was your own choice to over-use it. At least you didn't switch bodies again," Hilda said and turned the oven on.

"Whaddya making?" Oga asked. Hilda turned around and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Neighbors. I believe we have three on this floor. There is two boys and one girl. The girl had brought over some desserts so I thought I'd make something."

"You'd kill her," Oga said with a stoic expression. Hilda threw a pot at him and scowled.

"If you don't think I can cook good, then do it yourself. She lives in the apartment to the left," Hilda said and walked back into the bedroom where Beelze was still sleeping. Oga's eyes followed her as she left the room.

"Me? Cook?" Oga sighed and got up. At least the headaches gone down. Oga decided to make some cookies and finished within an hour. He heard Beelze wake up while he was baking, so he went back into the bedroom after he finished. "Hilda, wanna give these cookies to the neighbor girl?" Oga asked as he walked in.

"I thought you were going to do it," Hilda said. She was sitting on the bed with Beelze in her lap.

"I don't know her, at least come with me," Oga said with a frown.

"Fine," Hilda said and got out of the bed. She picked up Beelze and started walking behind Oga as he made his way to the front door. Oga was surprised to see that there were no remains of the fight that had taken place they had first moved in. Hilda stepped in front of him and walked to the door to the left, just like she had said. Hilda knocked and moved to one side so Oga could be in front of the door too. Oga took a deep breath when he heard the door knob twist._ Damn, why am I so nervous?_

* * *

Oga almost choked when he saw her.

"Oh, Hilda. It's nice to see you again," the girl said with a sweet voice. She smiled the most beautiful smile Oga had ever seen.

"Ah yes. I've just come to give you some desserts back," Hilda said. She elbowed Oga and he snapped out of whatever trance he was in and handed the basket of cookies to the girl.

"Huh? Who is this?" The girl asked.

"O-Oh, I'm Oga Tatsumi," Oga stuttered.

"He's common street trash," Hilda murmured.

"Oh? I thought you lived alone Hilda. Well I'm Hiraoka Nanami. It's a pleasure to meet you, Oga," she said and smiled again.

"Y-Yeah," Oga muttered. Holy fuckin' shit. This girl is BEAUTIFUL. Hiraoka looked up and noticed Beelze looking at her.

"You guys have a son?" She asked, surprised.

"U-Uh,"

"No. Oga is just raising him and I'm the baby's servant," Hilda said, breaking into their conversation.

"Um, ok. Well I hope we can become good friends Oga, and thanks for the cookies Hilda," Hiraoka said and went back into her apartment,

"Well that was ok," Hilda said and looked over at Oga expecting him to complain. Instead, he was staring wide eyed and looked like he had just won the lottery. Hilda frowned. She grabbed Beelze off of Oga and walked back over to their apartment. She entered and sat on the couch with Beelze in her lap. Beelze was looking at the door waiting for Oga to come back in. Hilda wasn't interested so she turned the tv on and started watching her favorite soap opera.

"What the hell Hilda!" Oga shouted as he stormed back into the apartment.

"What do you want, mongrel?" Hilda asked, not looking over from the tv.

"Why didn't you tell me that you left? I looked like a idiot out there! And Beelze was too far away from me!"

"You would have looked like a idiot, regardless of where you were."

"Damn bitch," Oga muttered under his breath, but he didn't want to fight right now. He was more interested in the new girl next door, Miraoka. He walked over to the couch and sat down next to Hilda just as a commercial for the beach came on.

"Hey mongrel, isn't that the place where we went?" Hilda said and pointed at the screen.

"Hm?" Oga said and took a closer look,"no, that's some other beach. Why?"

"I think we should go, it would do Master some good to get some entertainment other than you."

"No."

"This Friday we should leave and return Tuesday."

"No," Oga repeated. The commercial was finished by now and some car commercial was running.

"We'll have to get some beach items so Master will enjoy himself."

"Dammit woman, I said no!"

"Be ready by Friday afternoon. You can bring two friends," Hilda said and left the room.

"I'm broke you know!" Oga shouted.

"Don't forget to bring some sunscreen, sewer-rat," Hilda shouted back. Oga sighed._ Well, Furuichi is coming. I guess I can invite Kunieda- or Miraoka. On yeah, definitely going to invite Miraoka._ Oga fantasized in his head, and realized he was becoming Furuichi. He quickly shook the thoughts out of his head. _I'm not a pervert._

* * *

The next day came and went fast until it came to be lunch.

"I'm definitely in!" Furuichi said after Oga explained the story to him. He had left out the part about Miraoka, he was planning on asking her later.

"Hilda said we are leaving Friday, so get ready," Oga said and walked off. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked back to the class while Furuichi sang about the beach.

"Ahh, and Hilda might actually be in a bikini this time," Furuichi said and got a nosebleed.

"Shut up," Oga said and punched Furuichi.

"What the hell Oga!" Furuichi said and covered his wound, "you didn't have any reason to punch me!"

"I, uh, um..." Oga thought about it. Why did I punch him? I've been acting weird since we rescued Hilda, huh. "B-Because you were singing badly," Oga said and rushed into the class.

"What kind of excuse is that Oga!" Furuichi shouted after him. The rest of the day went by fast. Oga would notice Furuichi sending him death glares, and sometimes catch Kunieda too. When the day finally ended, Oga ran home. He didn't want to hear Furuichi's bitching.

Before the elevator doors closed, Oga saw Miraoka in the lobby. He quickly hit the open door button and waited for her to get on. Her hair was out today again, and she was in a school uniform, just like Oga.

"Thanks, Oga. I was about to climb the stairs," Miraoka said sweetly and smiled. She had a tendency to do that.

"Y-Yeah," Oga said as the elevator doors closed. They began their journey up. It was quiet for a little, until Oga finally spoke up. "So, uh, Miraoka. Me and Hilda were taking Beelze got he beach, and I was wondering if you wanted to come?" Oga said. He was really nervous, which was an alien feeling to him.

"The beach?" Miraoka said and tapped her chin with her finger. "I guess, it sounds really fun," she said with another smile.

"R-Really? Great. We're leaving Friday and coming back on Tuesday. You can just come over to our apartment on Friday," Oga said. He was trying to contain himself. He felt like destroying Ishiyama again, but knew he better not. It was still being rebuilt since his last attack.

"Great, sounds fun," Miraoka said as the elevator door opened on their floor. Miraoka smiled at Oga again then went into her apartment, and Oga into his. Hilda was sitting on the couch again, watching more TV. She looked over at him while he walked to the kitchen with a stupid grin on his face.

"Why are you smiling like a. Idiot?" Hilda asked.

"No reason, but let's just say I'm happy with my second person who is coming. Are you bringing anyone?" Oga asked. He knew the answer was probably no since all of her friends were demons.

"I don't think your wallet could handle such a heavy load," Hilda said and turned back to the TV.

"What! _I'm _paying for the trip! I can't even afford for just me to go!" Oga shouted. His good mood about inviting Miraoka had dissipated from the remark.

"Your parents are helping pay, dumbass."

"Then why did you mention my wallet?"

"You'll be paying for something, don't think you're not going to pay for anything. For starters, you can pay for the dinner we are about to go out and eat," Hilda said and looked straight at Oga. Her face was expressionless. Oga wanted to fight, but no words would leave mouth. He just stared directly at Hilda. He did have a comeback, but he started getting a weird feeling of warmth in his chest. He could feel his heart beating faster, and he didn't know why. The feeling felt weird and new, but partially familiar. Though, Oga was sure he had never felt like this before. _Maybe I'm getting sick?_ Oga continued looking at Hilda and took in a sudden deep breath. A thought had popped in his head, one he never would of thought he would have had. Many like it followed, and Oga just couldn't stop. They were all about Hilda. He started remembering how soft her skin was, how her eye could draw him in, and he even thought if all of Hilda's skin was like that. He just couldn't stop thinking. The atmosphere around them was changing. It wasn't calm or anything, but rather electric. Even though Hilda's expression hadn't changed, Oga felt drawn to go to closer to her, and just _touch _her. When he couldn't resist it anymore, he started to slowly walk towards her, but Hilda only followed him with her one eye.

* * *

Hilda was on the verge of breaking. She had noticed that the familiar feeling had crept into her again, and she couldn't help but think about him. Her heart was beating faster and faster, and she was trying her best to keep her emotions in check. She tried to remind herself of everything horrible about Oga, but she would always remember the great things about him. She couldn't think bad without thinking good things afterwards. She couldn't help herself. When she saw Oga starting to look at her in a different way, she knew that she wanted to touch him, even feel his lips against hers. It got to the point where she didn't even recognize herself. Ever since she had gotten kidnapped, she had been acting different. When Oga had started walking towards her, she had to bite her lip to keep herself from running up and hugging him.

When Oga had reached the couch, he bent down in front of Hilda. _I guess it can't be helped_, Oga said in his head. He cupped Hilda's chin in his hand and just stared into her eyes, waiting for her permission. Oga had noticed Hilda was biting her lip, and Oga was helpless. Hilda had nodded slightly almost immediately. Oga started to lean closer to Hilda, but an unwanted thought ran through his head. _Miraoka_. Oga's eyes widened. He stopped. _What am I doing? I like Miraoka, I shouldn't do this to Hilda. _Oga dropped his hand from Hilda's chin and stood back up. Hilda was surprised, but quickly covered up her surprised face with the same expression she usually had. She still had a tint of pink on her cheeks.

"Uh...I'm sorry..." Oga murmured and left the room. He didn't want to confuse Hilda, and he didn't want to have Miraoka thinking him and Oga were a thing. He walked to his bedroom and slammed onto his bed. "Fuck me," he muttered to himself.

* * *

Hilda was still in shock after about an hour. Oga had said sorry, but for what? Even watching TV didn't calm her down. She couldn't play with Beelze since he was napping, but she just had a bunch of thoughts left in her that she didn't know what to do with. She couldn't find a distraction, and the way Oga had suddenly left her. She caressed her chin, remembering how his touch felt. Hilda laid out on the couch in frustration. "Humans and demons are so different," Hilda muttered to herself. Here she was with feelings she had never felt, and she didn't know what to do with. She wasn't acting like herself, and she didn't know if she could ever again knowing that she would feel like this often. It wasn't something that someone like Hilda could deal with.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Hilda got up and walked over to answer it. She put on her regular expression and opened the door.

"_HILDA-NEESAMA!" _Lamia shouted as she tackle-hugged Hilda. Hilda was surprised to see that Lamia was crying.

"What's wrong, Lamia?" Hilda asked.

"Is it really true!" Lamia sobbed.

"Is what really true?" Hilda said, trying to calm Lamia down.

"That you're pregnant!" Lamia said and buried her head in Hilda's dress. _What!?_

* * *

**_o.o_**

**_No comment, i'm just throwing things in there now :v_**

**_Oh, and if you noticed, I changed the summary, so yeah._**

**_Thanks for the reviews!_**

**_-Le Author_**


	7. Chapter 7

Oga, Hilda, Beelze, and Lamia were sitting in the living room of their apartment. Oga and Hilda had Beelze in between them, and Lamia was sitting on another couch, facing them.

"So you're not pregnant?" Lamia asked and sipped some tea.

"Of course not, as if I'd go there with someone like him," Hilda said and pointed at Oga.

"That's not what is seemed like an hour ago..." Oga said under his breath.

"Where did you hear information like that anyways Lamia?" Hilda asked.

"Well, the Great Demon Lord had been watching you guys since he heard you moved out together. He told me how you guys were just staring at each other, then he got bored and changed the channel. He explained to me that since he is a Doctor in the area of Love, he knew what would happen next. Then he told me to study the field of Love for my-"

"Nothing happened!" Oga and Hilda shouted together. Both of them looked at each other, then turned away quickly.

"Ok, ok. I was just worried since I didn't want Hilda-neesama to be ruining her life and going to you," Lamia said.

"Oh but she was going to just an hour ago..." Oga muttered under his breath again. He snuck a glance at Hilda, who seemed to be deep in thought. The room was silent until Lamia got a call on her cell phone and left the room. Hilda wouldn't look at Oga, and he was tired of the awkward silence.

"So, uh, is there anything special for a demon to get preggo?" Oga asked.

"Of course not you imbecile," Hilda said and scowled at Oga.

"Just wonderin',"Oga said with a shrug. There was more silence.

And more.

And more.

"Dammit Furuichi!" Lamia yelled from wherever she was. Oga couldn't help but laugh, and Oga noticed Hilda frown.

"Why is she talking to Furuichi?" Hilda muttered. Oga, who was still trying to contain his laughter, shrugged.

"Maybe their in love," Oga said and made a kissy face. When he looked back at Hilda, she was gone. It dawned on Oga what he had just done, and put his face in his hands. "Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit and shhiiiitt!" Oga said out loud. _Wait, why do I care so much? I did what I did because its not actually Hilda, it's Miraoka_. Oga picked up his head and smiled. His smile disappeared when he saw the pissed Lamia in front of him.

"Where is Hilda-neesama?" Lamia asked, clearly containing her anger.

"Oh um... I don't know." Lamia lost it.

"What do you mean you don't know! She took Beelze with her you ass!" Lamia shouted. Oga looked over to where Beelze had been and realized he was gone.

"What the hell!" Oga shouted and jumped off the couch. He pushed Lamia out of the way and started running around the apartment in a frenzy searching for Beelze. He was hoping Hilda had him, for more reasons than one.

* * *

"Would you like to eat, Master?" Hilda asked as her and Beelze walked through the shopping district.

"Ah buh!" Beelze squealed excitedly. Hilda smiled and walked into a mini mart.

"Welcome m'am," said a boy from behind a cash register. Hilda watched as the boy looked her over, spending more time on her chest then neccasary. Hilda sighed and walked to the back of the place.

"Do you want some chips or anything, Master?" Hilda asked as they strolled down sme aisles.

"If you want something to eat, why don't me and you go out for lunch?" Te cash register said from the end of the aisle. Hilda frowned at the stupid grin on the idioht's face.

"No thank you," Hilda said. She had dealt with so many people like this guy, it seemed to become part of her daily routine.

"Aw, come on. You seem kinda lonely with that baby of yours. Why don't you-"

"Oh Hilda!" Oga shouted and shoved the cashier into the freezer section. Hilda stared at the boy who was now part of the milk that was on sale.

"Was that neccasary?" Hilda asked and scowled at Oga. He was breathing hard and sweating.

"What do you mean? I could've died ya know! How can you just take Beelze!" Oga shouted.

"Clearly I took him because you're a dumbass who doesn't deserve to be the parent of Master."

"That's not a reason dammit!" Oga shouted and started walking over to Hilda. Hilda just stared at Oga as he appropached her. Beelze was poking the cashier to see if he would move.

"It's a reason to me," Hilda said. Oga stopped moving.

"That's not the _real _reason, is it?" Oga asked.

"It is," Hilda said unconvincingly.

Oga sighed and picked up Beelze. He walked out of the store, leaving it a complete mess. Hilda placed her hand over her chest, her heart was pounding.

"M-Mercy..." The guy muttered. _Oh, he regained consciousness. I'd better leave. _Hilda regained herself and walked out of the store after Oga. When she got out onto the street, she could still see them buying croquettes from Oga's favorite shop.

"Come again!" The old lady said from behind the counter as Hilda approached them. Hilda grabbed Beelze and started walking towards the river. Oga just looked at her, but followed since she had Beelze.

* * *

"So, you think we'll get in trouble for ruining that store?" Oga asked and handed the last croquette to Beelze.

"I don't see why we would get in trouble," Hilda muttered.

"Ruining a store is considered a crime here," Oga said through gritted teeth and looked up at the late afternoon sky. They were sitting on a bench in front of the river.

"We didn't ruin it, we could say we gave it's dairy section a makeover," Hilda said. Se glanced over at Oga, who was staring at her with wide eyes. Her heart skipped a beat. "W-What? " Hilda stammered.

"Are you alright? I'm pretty sure you just tried to crack a joke, which isn't like you," Oga muttered and examined Hilda closely.

"Don't be impudent," Hilda said.

"Don't be so stoic."

"Dumbass."

"Demon."

"Ogre."

"Bitch"

"Fuc-"

"Hilda-san!" A grey-haired boy shouted as he ran towards the pseudo family.

"oh, Furuichi. Whaddya doing here?" Oga said and looked at his friend strangely. He was dressed in a clean, white shirt with a black tie.

"I have a date!" Furuichi said proudly with a wide grin on his face. Oga almost fell off the bench.

"You! A date!" Oga shouted. He was fighting the urge to laugh and punch Furuichi.

"What's with that reaction! A man of my fine looked would-"

Furuichi was interrupted buy a huge figure tackle hugging him.

"Furuichi-dono! Am I not enough for you?" Aleindelon whined as he hooked on to Furuichi's arm.

"Dammit! Get off of me!" Furuichi shouted and tried to swat the big guy away. Hilda, Oga, and Beelze just watched with a serious expression.

"Furuichi-dono," Aleindelon shouted when Furuichi got free and ran away, "why don't you love me!"

"I'm not like that!" Furuichi shouted back and disappeared around the corner.

"I will make him mine!" Aleindelon said to himself and began his chase. He ran at double Furuichi's speed, and it wasn't long before Oga and Hilda heard a high pitched scream.

"Well, well, well. Looks like Oga and his wife are on a date," a familiar voice said behind the pair.

"D-Date? Are you two really on a date?" A girls voice asked nervously. Oga and Hilda turned and saw a red-faced Kunieda standing with Himekawa.

"What are you two doing together?" Oga asked. This was such an unusual sight, Oga even asked a question.

"I-I-it's not a d-date!" Kunieda said in a hurried tone. Her face turned even more red which made Hilda smirk.

"We just ran into each other," Himekawa said with a shrug. H stuck his hands in his pockets and walked off. Kunieda, who couldn't bare to stand there any longer, ran off too.

"Why does it seem everyone is running away from us today?" Oga muttered. He looked over at Hilda who just frowned and shrugged.

"I suppose we should be getting home then. Master will be hungry soon," Hilda said and got up. Beelze had fallen asleep on Oga's head, and Oga had to make sure he didn't fall off.

"Kay."

* * *

"Where have you two been!" Lamia shouted as the three walked in.

"Calm down Lamia. You'll wake Master," Hilda said with a frown.

"Oh, sorry. Hey wait! You two should be the ones apologizing here, not me!" Lamia said in a more quiet tone.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Hilda asked as she looked over Lamia. She was wearing a short red dress, red high heels, plus makeup.

"W-What do you mean?" Lamia said nervously. Oga shook his head and walked off to out Beelze to bed. When he walked back into the living room, Lamia had left and Hilda was in the kitchen.

"Are we still going to the beach?" Oga asked.

"Of course. The ruckus Lamia caused was just a mistake. Save up some money, bitch," Hilda said as she made something on the stove.

"Why am I suddenly a bitch?" Oga complained. He didn't feel like getting into another argument. He was just hungry and wanted to watch some tv.

"You're always a bitch. It's just necessary that I remind you," Hilda replied and took off whatever she was cooking on the stove and put it on the counter.

"What do you plan on poisoning me with tonight?" Oga said sarcastically.

"Shut up you damn fool. It's supposed to be curry," Hilda said and threw a hot piece of meat at Oga.

"Thats hot dammit!" Oga shouted as he swatted the piece of meat off of his face.

"Thats the point dumbass."

"Whatever," Oga said and sighed. The doorbell suddenly rang and Oga decided to answer it.

* * *

"Hello?" Oga said as he opened the door.

"Oh, Oga," Miraoka said.

"M-Miraoka," Oga said and blushed a little.

"Is Hilda here? She asked me for some tips on cooking, so I got her this book," Miraoka said and held up a cook book for complete idiots.

"Hilda? I'll give it to her," Oga said and grabbed the book.

"Ok, thanks," Miraoka said and smiled.

"Y-Yeah...bye..." Oga said and started closing the door. He awkwardly walked back to the living room with a stupid grin on his face.

"Are you turning into Creepichi?" Hilda asked.

"Like hell!" Oga shouted, returning to reality. He took a deep breath then grabbed a large plate of curry.

"You better enjoy it, bitch," Hilda said and walked out of the room to check on Beelze. Oga picked up his fork, and after a fateful battle with his undead curry, he took a bite.

"This. Is. Shit." Oga said and spat out his food. He then got a surprise hit to the back of his head and wasn't surprised to see that Hilda had popped him. _Everything is back to normal at least._

* * *

**_Hey guys...sorry for the super slow update..._**

**_i know my writing isn't the best in the first place, especially compared to some of the stories I read on here..._**

**_but yeah, sorry._**

**_writers block, and I realized some stupid things I did..._**

**_anyways, its a normal ending for a change!_**

**_*Gasp*_**

**_ill update sooner than this time I hope._**


	8. Chapter 8

"Get out here already you damn fool," Hilda said through gritted teeth as she stood in Oga's doorway. It was five in the morning and Oga had forgotten to pack the night before.

"Will you just leave?" Oga spat back. He was trying his best to keep his temper down, especially because in a few hours he would be at a beach.

"You should've packed last night you dumbass," Hilda said with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Dammit woman! Get the hell out of here!" Oga shouted and threw one of his shirts at her. Hilda easily caught the shirt, frowned, and beamed it back at Oga. He barely dodged the flying shirt, which ended up making a tiny dent in the wall.

"Hurry up sewer rat," Hilda said and leaned against the wall. He sighed but continued stifling through his dresser and pulling out his clothes. When the trip had been finished being planned, Miraoka had told Hilda that she couldn't attend. Oga had wanted to not attending the trip at all, but in the end he just invited Kunieda instead. She had acted all weird, but one of the other Red Tails answered for her.

"Done," Oga said as he stood in front of Hilda with his bag slung over his shoulder.

"Finally. You should've just packed last night," Hilda said and walked out. Oga gave her a death stare behind her back, but quickly got rid of it when she turned around again.

"What is it now, demon," Oga said.

"I've packed Master's clothes, go get them from his room," Hilda said and swiftly walked to the living room. Oga sighed and headed out towards Beelze's room.

"You should've packed your clothes yesterday," Oga imitated Hilda's voice. "Damn woman, did you pack enough?" Oga scowled as he saw Beelze's bag. It was double the size of his bag!

"Hurry up, trash," Oga heard Hilda shout from the other room.

"Yeah yeah..." Oga shouted back, "like hell Beelze is going to wear all of this crap. He doesn't even wear clothes!" Oga said to himself. He picked up the bag and dumped most of the items out. He was surprised to see a small notebook slip out and fall knot he mountain of clothes Beelze wasn't going to wear. _What the? Whose journal is this? Could it be...Hilda's? _Oga thought to himself. He quickly snatched up notebook when he heard the door opening.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hilda said when she saw all of the clothes on the floor.

"Uh...cleaning?" Oga said and nervously squeezed the notebook behind his back.

"Why are clothes all over the floor?" Hilda said. Oga could hear the annoyance in her voice, but he acted like he didn't.

"Huh? What clothes? I don't see anything!" Oga said and laughed unconvincingly. There was silence. Hilda just narrowed her eyes at Oga, and Oga was forcing a grin.

Nothing more than silence.

Two minutes later, Hilda left the room with a sigh. Oga let out a deep breath and sat back. There's only one way to find out whose journ-

Oga's thoughts were interrupted when the wall in front of him suddenly crumbled. He jumped back and cringed in fear. He wasn't the least bit surprised to see Hilda standing behind the debris, sliding her sword back into her pink parasol.

"What the hell woman!" Oga shouted and jumped up. He rushed towards her, but his actions were stopped when the tip of Hilda's umbrella were centimeters from his face.

"Why the hell are you going through my bag, bitch?" Hilda said and narrowed her eyes again.

"Huh? Your bag?" Oga muttered and turned around. He looked closer at the clothes he had sprawled all over the floor. They were all black, except for a pair of pants and a sweatshirt. Then Oga saw the one thing that definitely made him realize how stupid he was; Hilda's bras and underwear_. Hmm...her bra is surprisingly big- oh shit. What the hell am I thinking?_ Oga shook the thoughts out of his head and turned back to face Hilda.

"U-Um, I thought that was Beelze's bag. Honest," Oga said and held up his hands.

"Suddenly you're a bitch? You think I'm going to let you go after you've looked through my personal belongings? That's not how this works, sewer rat," Hilda said and attempted to kick Oga. He barely dodged again, and Hilda ended up making a huge hole in the wall behind him.

"I'm not a bitch, dammit. And now you've gone and ruined Beelze's room. Congrats," Oga said through gritted teeth. He stood up, wiped off all the dust that was on him, and then lunged at Hilda. He was surprised to when she didn't dodge and he ended up tackling her through the wall. Through the wall. The wall with a _huge hole_ in it. And suddenly, Oga and Hilda were falling. From their apartment, which was on the twentieth floor. However, neither were freaking out. In fact, they were both glaring at each other as they fell head first for the concrete below them.

"Neither of us is going to survive this, you know?" Oga said but kept the same expression on his face.

"I knew before you tackled me out of the building, dumbass," Hilda said and closed her eye. She took a deep breath then used her power to stop her from falling. Unfortunately for Oga, Hilda hadn't caught him. Hilda didn't even try to catch him. She just watched him fall to the ground with a death stare. Oga wasn't going to give in, so he kept on glaring at Hilda too. The last thing he remembered was Hilda getting real small, then disappearing completely.

* * *

"Hnrgh?" Oga moaned as he fluttered his eyes open. He was sitting in a rather comfortable hair in a small space. _Wah, where am I?_ Oga looked to his side and saw a sleeping Beelze and on the other side of him was a sleeping Hilda. The first thing he remembered was the pain, which he could still feel. He had a large white bandage wrapped around his head, but it only took him a minute to out everything into place. _Even though I practically died, we still are going on this damn vacation?_

"Oh, you're awake," someone said from the seat behind Oga. He turned around and saw his silver haired friend being held on to by the arms by Aleindelon and Lamia.

"Every...mans...dream..," Oga snickered as he saw the situation Furuichi was in.

"Shut up dammit!" Furuichi shouted, but was careful not to wake anyone up.

"So...where are we?" Oga said after finishing his laughter.

"Uh...the beach? You were only out for a couple of hours. I should know, I saw the whole thing with Lamia and-"

"So that's where Lamia has been this whole time? You stop at nothing to get a girl, don't you?" Oga said and shook his head.

"Dammit Oga!" Furuichi whisper shouted. Oga turned back around in his seat and ignored his friend who was quietly cursing him. Oga scratched his head and then fell back asleep. He didn't know where they were, but he certainly didn't want to stay awake and deal with Furuichi the whole time.

* * *

(Hilda's Dream)

"Hilda!" Said a boy in an unrealistic lovey tone.

"Yes dear!" Hilda responded, surprising herself at how sweet she sounded.

"It's time for dinner honey!" Hilda almost passed out when Oga walked around the corner with a big grin on his face. He was in a black tuxedo and swept Hilda off her feet.

"What are we having tonight?" Hilda said and smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She was surprised to find herself in a beautiful, long white dress.

"Croquettes!" Oga said and carried Hilda into the kitchen. He set her down on top of the table. He still and that stupid grin plastered on his face as he went to grab the tray of croquettes.

"Should I have expected anything less from my husband?" Hilda said and smiled again.

"Haha, say Ah!" Oga said and held a croquette up to Hilda's mouth.

"Ahh!" Hilda said as Oga slowly put the croquette in her mouth.

(End)

* * *

And that's when Hilda woke up. She looked around and took in her surroundings; _Master is okay, the plane looks okay, am I okay? _Hilda put her hand over her heart, which was beating a hindered miles a minute. She was also sweating, and she didn't even know why. _What kind of dream was that? It was as if I couldn't even control myself, I would never do something so...so... _Hilda covered her face with her hands.

"Hilda-neesama?" Said a tiny voice from behind her seat. Hilda turned around and relaxed when she saw it was Lamia. "Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah. Say, Lamia, what exactly is the definition of a dream," Hilda asked.

"A dream?" Lamia said and knitted her brows, "well, there's a lot of different definitions. The one I usually use is a dream shows hidden desires. Why?"

"N-No reason..." Hilda muttered. She turned back around in her seat and all of the color drained from her face. _Hidden desires, huh?_

* * *

After two more hours of complete silence, the plane landed and everyone got off, minus a sad Aleindelon who had to go back to the Demon World suddenly.

"Don't miss me too much Takayuki!" Aleindelon shouted as he ran off into the distance and disappeared from sight.

"That damn-"

"Where's the hotel bitch?" Oga asked, not looking Hilda in the eye.

"Right over there, dumbass," Hilda replied and started walking away with Beelze and Lamia.

"What kind of family is that?" Oga heard one guy say to his buddy on the sidewalk.

"I don't know, but that blonde is hot," the other guy said and walked over to Hilda. Oga grabbed Furuichi by his shirt and started walking towards Hilda, hitting the random guy with Furuichi on the way.

"What the hell Oga!" Furuichi shouted after connecting with the stranger.

"Shut up Furuichi," Oga said and dropped him on the ground. He shoved his hands in his pockets and started walking alongside Hilda.

"Am I really going to stay with these people?" Aoi muttered to herself. She was already nervous from being invited, but now that she was already here, she had nothing but regrets. She hadn't packed a good bathing suit, her room was far from Oga and Hilda's, and she was jealous that Hilda got to share a room alone with Oga. _I knew I should have stayed home…_

Their hotel was almost as big as their apartment complex, but their hotel room wasn't even the size of their bathroom. Hilda had rented out three rooms, one for Furuichi and Lamia to share, which everyone was suspicious about, one for her and Oga to share with Beelze, and a single room for Kunieda. It was their usual set up.

"Let's see, one bed, one couch, one TV, one dresser..." Oga frowned.

"You get the floor then." Hilda said and gently put Beelze on the bed.

"Me! Like hell I'm getting the floor!" Oga shouted and slammed his bag on the bed.

"Well I'm certainly not sleeping on the floor away from Master," Hilda said and knocked Oga's bag off of the bed and sat down in its place.

"Then sleep on the damn couch," Oga said, a vein popping out of his head.

"I said I'm not sleeping away from Master," Hilda said with an annoyed tone.

"You damn-"

"Don't start an argument you won't finish, bitch," Hilda said and glared at Oga.

"That's it," Oga shouted and lunged at Hilda. She didn't make any attempt to move, and before he knew it, Oga had her pinned on the bed. He was restraining both her arms above her head and was sitting with his legs on either side of her. Hilda was just glaring at him, and they were both lucky Beelze had drifted off to sleep from being bored.

"What now," Hilda said through gritted teeth. Oga just continued to look at her with a stoic expression, the same way he had when she had let him fall and slam into the ground. He didn't say a word, which seemed to only make Hilda madder. "Get the hell off of me then, dumbass," Hilda cursed and tried to get out of Oga's grasp. Of course, her attempts were futile against Oga's death grip on her arms.

"You get the couch," Oga said and narrowed his eye.

"You did all of this just to say that? I don't know why I'm surprised, that's so you like," Hilda said and let out a sigh.

"The couch or the hallway," Oga repeated, not making any movements to show he was backing down.

"Why don't you grow up and sleep on the couch? Or you could always go stay with Kunieda," Hilda said and looked directly into Oga's eyes.

"Don't bring Kunieda into this you demon. She's staying in her own room, and you're sleeping-" Oga was interrupted by an invisible force, pushing him down. He fell on top of Hilda, and their lips collided with each other.

They both froze. Oga, after processing what had happened for a second, immediately tried to get up, but he was being held down by some invisible force. Hilda was just staring wide eyed at Oga, but she didn't try to move, in fact she her face was turning red. Oga kept on trying to move, but the weight on he couldn't escape whatever was pushing him down.

"Hilda-neesama!" a pink haired girl shouted as she ran into the hotel room. She paused at the scene of the two on the bed. "W-What's going on here Hilda-neesama?" Lamia said. She wasn't sure whether or not she should throw Oga off the balcony or if Hilda was enjoying what was going on.

"Lamia it's-"

"Don't open your mouth dammit!" Oga shouted but it was too late. Because he had opened his mouth too, his tongue slid into Hilda's mouth, making the scene a hundred times more awkward. Hilda freaked out and quickly shut her mouth, but she ended up biting Oga's tongue instead. Oga went crazy and his tongue jerked all around, and the amount of awkwardness going on sky rocketed.

"I-I'll b-b-be g-going…" Lamia said stony-faced and stalked out of the room. Just as the door closed, the force on Oga's back disappeared and immediately he ran to the door.

"That was…" Hilda said as she sat up and wiped her mouth, but Oga had already ran out of the room. She sighed and shook her head. _I don't know what to think of that myself…._

* * *

**_Aaaaaaand it's over._**

**_Not the story, the chapter._**

**_I'm not too good at writing the romantic scenes,_**

**_but oh well._**

**_I'll update sooner, i'm feeling rather inspired._**

**_Thanks for the reviews._**


	9. Chapter 9

"O-Oga, what are you doing here?" Kunieda said when she saw a flustered Oga running past her door. Oga completely ignored her, which kind of made her mad. _He didn't even look to see me in my bathing suit. Does he really not care about me at all? _Kunieda blushed at the thoughts that were running through her head. _It doesn't matter. I'll make my move while we're at the beach!_ Kunieda reassured herself. She closed the door to her room and started walking down to the lobby where everyone was supposed to meet once they settled in.

* * *

_Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Shit. Shit! _Oga was running around the hotel with no destination, only wanting to escape the situation he was just in. _First that stupid kiss...and then her mouth...god dammit! _Oga punched the wall next to him. He stopped running, not because he had figured everything out but because he was running out of stamina. He was breathing fast and within seconds plopped onto the floor. He put his face in his hands and took a deep breath. _How the hell am I supposed to share a room with that woman tonight!? And I can't stay away or else Beelze will- oh shit!_ Oga got up again and ran back to the room he was sharing with Hilda.

"How the hell did I forget the link!" Oga shouted and busted into the hotel room. It was empty, but Oga noticed that Hilda's bag had been opened."Shit, she took Beelze with her. We were supposed to meet in the lobby, right?" Oga asked himself and scratched his head. He quickly put on his swimming trunks then ran down to the lobby.

"Finally! Where the hell have you been Oga?" Furuichi said completely annoyed. He was near the doors with Lamia, Kunieda, and Hilda.

"U-Uh, nothing. Lets go," Oga said and refused to look at Hilda. She was wearing that sweatshirt that Oga had seen in her bag along with the shorts. She was holding Beelze in her arms, who surprisingly had on swimming trunks. The odd group made their way to the beach where they set up an umbrella and laid out their towels. Furuichi looked around with a big grin on his face.

_Alright! My dream is finally coming true! Babes in bikinis...HILDA in a bikini...even the Queen in a bikini! I think Oga has killed me and I've found my way to heaven!_ Furuichi got a nose bleed from his perverted dreams.

"Creep" Hilda, Kunieda, and Lamia chorused. Furuichi fell to his knees on the sand and cried.

"W-Well, lets-"

"Hilda-neesama, lets go into the water!" Lamia said, cutting off Furuichi.

"I need to make sure Master has sunscreen first," Hilda said and reached for Beelze who was now on Oga's back. Her fingers softly brushed up against his bare skin, causing an electric shock to run through Oga. He got up at lightning speed and raced for the water without saying a word. Everyone stared at him with a confused look except for Furuichi and Hilda. Furuichi was busy sulking in the sand, but Hilda just frowned and turned her back to the water as she applied the sunscreen to Beelze.

"What was that about?" Kunieda muttered.

"Hilda-neesama! Lets go to the water now!" Lamia whined.

"Ok, ok," Hilda said and kicked Furuichi in the head. He was unconscious, which gave Hilda and Kunieda time to undress and zip into the water.

* * *

The strange group had been at the beach for two hours now, and they had branched off into three groups. Oga and Hilda awkwardly played with Beelze, while Kunieda was with Lamia. Of course, there was Furuichi who was chained to their beach umbrella for doing the inevitable. In fact, he had personally been beaten up by Oga himself for staring. He had tried to claim he wasn't, but Oga still beat him to a pulp and chained him up.

"Ah buh!" Beelze whined and pointed at a kid who was sitting in a blow up tube.

"Would you like one Master?" Hilda asked and looked at Oga for the first time.

"Aih!" Beelze said which Hilda and Oga meant yes.

"I'm not getting him one," Oga said and looked back at Hilda. _If she can act like nothing happened, then I can too, right?_

"Aih!" Beelze repeated.

"Get one," Hilda said coldly.

"I'm not made of money dammit. I don't even know who the hell is paying for this trip!" Oga shouted. They were starting to draw unwanted attention, including Lamia and Kunieda.

"Aih!" Beelze whined again and started tearing up.

"Get one you damn fool!" Hilda yelled.

"Oh shit," Oga muttered out of annoyance, "fine. I'll get one, dammit." And with that, Oga swam to the shore and took money out of Furuichi's wallet. He ran to the nearest beach store to buy the stupid toy.

* * *

"Will this be all?" the cashier asked as he rang up the blow up pirate ship Oga had gotten.

"Huh? Uh, yeah," Oga said and handed him the money he _ borrowed _ from Furuichi.

"Have a nice day!" the cashier sang as Oga walked out with the box under his arm. Oga jogged back down to the beach and quickly tore the toy out of the box. After throwing the box on Furuichi, he swam back to Hilda who was now holding Beelze.

"What is that?" Hilda asked coldly again.

"It's the stupid toy Beelze wants," Oga said and stood up in the water.

"It's not blown up or anything," Hilda said and stared at the crumbled toy in Oga's hand.

"Aw shit, I have to blow it up too?" Oga whined. After getting a death glare from Hilda, he started blowing up toy.

"Ah buh!" Beelze said in amazement when Oga was halfway done blowing it up. Hilda was partially surprised herself, she thought he would just get some small crappy toy.

"Hah...finished..." Oga muttered when he finished blowing up the ship. He put it down in the water and Hilda put Beelze on it. He instantly fell in love with the blow up toy.

"Do you like the ship Master?" Hilda asked in a sweet tone.

"Aih" Beelze said and twisted the little steering wheel that came with it.

"That's...great.." Oga muttered and fell on top of Hilda. She didn't sink, but instead his head was snuggled into her neck, and he breathing softly.

"Oga?" Hilda muttered.

"Hmm?" Oga murmured against her skin. It sent a weird jolt through Hilda's body, but she didn't move. She watched Beelze play on the little ship while Oga slept on her shoulder. Soon the sun began to disappear and everyone waded out of the water. Oga had woken up eventually and awkwardly scooted away from Hilda. They were all exhausted and agreed to just eat in their rooms that night.

* * *

"Hmm...croquettes or chips?" Oga asked while he stared at the menu.

"Order some real food dammit," Hilda said and stepped into the bathroom to take a shower.

"Real food? Croquettes are real food!" Oga shouted to Hilda.

"Don't be a dumbass and order a real dinner," Hilda shouted back.

"Tch. Real dinner? Lets see...lobster, steak, the list is endless. I'll just get some steak then," Oga said and picked up the phone and ordered the food. Beelze was sleeping soundly in the middle of the bed. About half an hour later, room service came and dropped off the food just as Hilda stepped outside of the bathroom.

"What did you get?" Hilda asked as she finished brushing her hair. She was in her night gown with her hair down, and Oga couldn't tell what was different about her look this night from all of the other nights because he felt compelled to run his fingers through her hair.

"U-Uh, steak," Oga said and lifted the silver lid to reveal the food. The smell engulfed the room and Oga's stomach rumbled.

"Steak...ok, lets eat then," Hilda said and made her way to the bed. They sat down on either side of Beelze and watched TV as they ate. It was like they were actually a family and Oga hadn't been forced to live with Hilda or Beelze. It was as if Oga had actually become a family with the people in the room at that moment.

"Hilda-neesama!" Lamia shouted from the other side of the door. "Stop it Furuichi!" Hilda and Oga both heard that last part and stared at the door with a confused expression.

"Um, come in?" Hilda said. Lamia and Furuichi walked in and almost died at the scene.

"W-What's going on here?" Lamia said.

"What is with this family atmosphere?!" Furuichi added. Oga and Hilda just continued to stare at the two.

"What the hell do you want, Furuichi?" Oga said and finished eating his steak.

"Oh, um," Furuichi said and cleared his throat, "We are planning on going to the beach again tomorrow and putting the shopping off till the afternoon." Hilda and Oga looked at them with a stoic expression.

"You came all the way here..." Oga said.

"Just to say that..." Hilda continued.

"And you came together?" Oga finished.

"What the hell is this! Why are you finishing each others sentences!" Furuichi shouted and pointed an accusing finger at the couple sitting on the bed.

"Hm?" They said in unison.

"Just leave already Creepichi," Hilda said and Oga threw his fork in his direction. Furuichi almost died when he felt the fork skim his hair.

"O-Ok..." Furuichi said and crawled out of the room.

"G-Goodnight Hilda-neesama, Oga," Lamia said and left the room with a fake smile on her face.

"What is up with them?" Oga muttered and turned his attention back to the TV.

"As if I know," Hilda said and got off of the bed. Oga handed his empty plate over to Hilda, which she took and threw away along with her plate. She slid back into the bed and under the covers after tweaking Beelze's sleeping position a bit.

"Night," Oga said and lowered the TV volume a bit so Hilda could sleep.

"Night," Hilda replied and shut her eyes. Oga continued watching TV while Hilda slowly drifted off to sleep. _I wonder how long things can stay like this? _Oga thought to himself and glanced at Hilda who was soundly asleep. She looked peaceful, or at least like she wasn't on guard. Oga sighed. _Too much shit has happened. First the whole Iris crap, then getting dragged out here, and now this weird force that made me...oh whatever. i'm going to sleep!_ Oga clicked the TV off and slid under the covers.

* * *

(Oga's Dream. Yeah, We're going through their dreams now)

"Where am I?" Oga said to himself. He was standing on a path that he could barely see and darkness was surrounding him. "Hello?" Oga shouted.

"Tatsumi?" a sweet voice said. Oga squinted his eyes and could see Hilda standing at the end of the path.

"Hilda?" Oga said.

"What the hell do you want, Oga?" another voice said coldly. When Oga looked for the source of this voice, he was surprised to see another Hilda.

"Huh? Two Hildas?!" Oga said and started freaking out.

"Two? What are you talking about Tatsumi?" the first Hilda said in a sweet tone again.

"What the hell do you mean sewer rat, there's only one of me," the other Hilda said in the same cold tone.

"What the hell is going on?" Oga said and took a few steps back. Suddenly, memories of him and Hilda played all around him from the first time he met her to the previous night. "What the hell is this?"

"Whats wrong Tatsumi?" the first Hilda said and started running towards him.

"Where do you think you're going dumbass," the second Hilda said and ran towards him too. Oga tried to move, but it seemed like someone had super glued him to the spot. The first Hilda looked like she was going to kill Oga with sweetness, and the second one looked like she was just going to flat out kill him.

"W-Wait," Oga said and put his hands up. Both of the Hilda's reached the same spot and seemed to become one. Only one Hilda.

"What are you doing? Get the hell up," the new Hilda said and held out her hand.

"H-Hilda?" Oga asked cautiously.

"What?" Hilda asked. Everything turned into a blur and Oga woke up in the hotel room bed.

"Huh? What the hell kind of dream was that?" Oga muttered to himself and threw his arm over his eyes.

(End of Oga's)

* * *

(Hilda's dream)

Hilda was in the hotel room, but she was wrapped in a towel and her hair was down. She hadn't taken a shower yet, and she had no idea why she was dressed like that.

"Ok Hilda," said the same voice she heard in her last dream, "lets hop in the bath!" Hilda turned to look at the man behind her. He was also wearing nothing but a towel and had a big grin on his face and was holding out his hand. Hilda didn't know what made her, but she reached her hand out and placed it in his. He lead her to the bathroom and closed the door. The bathroom was full of steam and the bath was filled to the brim. Hilda noticed Oga reaching for his towel, still with that stupid grin. She quickly turned away as her face got red. "Hmm, Hilda, is something wrong?" the boy said and grabbed her arm.

"U-Um no," Hilda said nervously and refused to look at him. She finally turned around when she heard him slide into the bath, but she couldn't leave. Something deep inside her forced her to stay in that bathroom. Unconsciously, Hilda took off her towel and sat between Oga's legs in the water. Her face was probably as red as tomato at that moment.

"Don't leave me," Oga whispered and wrapped his arms around Hilda. The scene changed and the two were sitting in a bed now, and Oga was still holding Hilda in the same way.

"O-Ok..." Hilda murmured. The scene started to blur and Hilda opened her eyes. She could feel tears streaming down her face, which she didn't understand why. She glanced over at Oga who was muttering something about a dark room. _This man...he is changing me too much..._

(End of Hilda's)

* * *

(Kunieda's dream. Last one)

"Aoi," Oga said in his regular tone. Kunieda looked around and saw Oga standing off to the side with Beelze on his back.

"O-Oga?" Kunieda said and blushed a little.

"What did you want?" Oga asked and picked at his ear. He looked at her with a bored expression.

"U-Um..." Kunieda paused. _What am I doing here?_ "I just wanted to tell you that I l-love y-you.." The words shocked Kunieda herself. She certainly wasn't thinking of those words, but they came out on their own. She looked at Oga who still had on a bored expression but was looking to the side.

"What are you doing here?" Oga said to someone Kunieda couldn't see.

"You forgot the Master's lunch again dumbass," said a familiar voice. Hilda walked in from the side and stood next to Oga.

"H-Hilda?" Kunieda said. _Why is she here?_

"Whatever," Oga said and walked off with Hilda, leaving Kunieda speechless and heartbroken.

"He didn't even react..." Kunieda muttered to herself, "Oga you idiot!" Kunieda woke up screaming. She was crying, and she didn't even try to stop the tears. _Not even in my dreams..._

(End)

* * *

(Ok, no more dreams)

When Oga woke up he noticed that Hilda wasn't there and neither was Beelze. He relaxed when the sounds of the TV made its way to his ears.

"Hilda?" Oga called.

"What do you want?" Hilda asked coldly. Oga couldn't help but smile. _There is only one Hilda...__  
_

"Nothing. Did you get breakfast?" Oga asked as he sat up. Hilda was sitting at the end of the bed with Beelze in her lap watching some cartoon show.

"No, I was spending time with Master," Hilda said and hugged Beelze who squealed with joy. Oga frowned and reached over for the phone.

"Pancakes for breakfast then," Oga said and lazily called for room service. Just then Furuichi came into their room.

"What are you guys doing?" Furuichi asked and stared at the people sitting around.

"What do you mean?" Oga asked as he hung up the phone.

"What do I mean? Don't you feel this family atmosphere dammit!" Furuichi shouted and waved his arms around in the air.

"Get out of here, Creepichi," Hilda said coldly and narrowed her eyes at the grey-haired teen.

"W-Wait, I came here to say something important, honest" Furuichi begged. "Um, we are going to the beach soon, so get your stuff together."

"We're going to eat breakfast first," Oga said and threw a pillow at his friend.

"What the hell?" Furuichi shouted and pitifully threw the pillow back,"Whatever." With that, Furuichi left the room.

"Honestly, he could have just called," Hilda said and shook her head. She hugged Beelze some more and started watching the cartoon.

"Yeah.." Oga said and turned his attention to the cartoon too. _So this is what a family is supposed to be like?_

* * *

_**Aaaaand it's over again.**_

_**I did say I was feeling kinda inspired...**_

_**but I think this took most of my inspiration away...**_

_**I'll have the next chapter up within the next few days though**_

_**Thanks for the reviews guys!**_


	10. Chapter 10

"Hotel food's the best," Oga said and fell back on the bed. He had just ate eight pancakes, and he felt like he was about to burst.

"I think we have to meet everyone at the beach now," Hilda said and threw the plates away.

"Oh yeah..." Oga said and sighed. He sat up and looked at Hilda who was making her way to the bathroom to change. Once the door closed Oga got up and grabbed his own swim trunks and put them on. He turned his attention to Beelze who staring at the black screen of the TV. He was naked of course, but he didn't seem like he wanted to go swimming. _You could have reacted earlier, before we got changed..._ Oga thought to himself. He sighed and walked over to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Hey, Hilda, Beelze doesn't look like he wants to go swimming again. We should just go shopping or something," Oga said and leaned against the door.

"Master doesn't want to go?" Hilda said and inside the bathroom, reached for the handle.

"No, he's- Whoa!" Oga said as he stumbled on top of Hilda into the bathroom. "What the hell?" Oga said and rubbed his head. He had fell right onto the floor, and he was pretty sure he had landed on some clothes because whatever his other hand was on was really soft, even a little squishy.

"Get the hell off of me," Hilda spat at Oga. He opened his eyes and almost died when he saw Hilda was beneath him. Then he knew he was dead when he saw exactly what his hand was touching.

"U-Um.." Oga was shut up when Hilda kneed him in the stomach. He flew up and smashed into the ceiling. "Seriously!" Oga shouted and stared down at Hilda. She was in some shorts and no shirt. _Is that her bikini or...bra?_

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" Hilda said icily. She was covering her chest and glaring at Oga, who was stuck in the ceiling.

"L-Listen for a second dammit! I didn't mean to-" Oga was cut off when they heard the hotel room door open.

"Hello? Oga? Hilda?" It was Kunieda, probably wondering why they weren't at the beach yet. Hilda beamed a towel at Oga's face and slid on a shirt.

"What are you doing here, Kunieda?" Hilda asked and popped her head out of the door.

"Hilda? W-Where's Oga?" Kunieda asked.

"He's probably...sticking around here somewhere," Hilda said. Oga could hear her trying to contain her laughter, which he felt bad about because she hadn't really laughed before.

"O-Oh, um, are you guys going to the beach with us?" Kunieda asked, giving up on her goal of talking to Oga.

"The beach?" Hilda thought about it for a second, "No, we're just going shopping later."

"Oh..." Kunieda muttered. She wasn't sure what to do. _If I ask to go with them I'll spend the afternoon with both of them...and if I don't go I won't make any progress at all with Oga..._

"Do you need something else?" Hilda asked kind of annoyed. Oga was bored of their conversation and was looking around the bathroom. He only started to worry when he felt himself slipping.

"W-Well..." Kunieda seemed to be carrying on a conversation she didn't want. _Dammit, I was hoping to have this conversation with Oga, not Hilda..._

"H-Hilda..." Oga whispered shouted. Hilda barely heard him and turned around. Kunieda was just confused as to why Hilda had turned around, but reasons invaded her mind. "I'm slipping..." Oga mouthed. Hilda looked around him to see the slightest bit of movement.

"Shit..." Hilda cursed under her breath. "Kunieda, can you go for-"

_**BAM!**_

Oga slammed into the ground. Hilda turned around and let the door open more, and now Kunieda could see the whole scene.

"O-Oga?" Kunieda said nervously to the body on the floor that remained motionless.

"Ugh, that was painful," Oga whined and sat up with scratches all over his face.

"Next time don't come in here then," Hilda said with her arms crossed over her chest.

"D-D-Did you t-two..." Kunieda said as her face turned red. "Oga you pervert!" Kunieda shouted and ran out of the room.

"What the hell is her problem?" Oga murmured.

"Like I know, dumbass," Hilda said and left the room.

"Like I know, dumbass," Oga mimicked Hilda's voice then looked at his hand. _That was weird..._

* * *

"Where the hell have you two been!" Furuichi shouted. Oga and Hilda had finally made their way to the lobby with Beelze.

"What do you mean?" Oga asked and stared at his friend.

"Don't what me! The Queen told me everything, and then Lamia told me everything! GOD DAMMIT OGA YOU ARE STEALING MY HILDA-"

"Shut up," the two said in unison and punched Furuichi at the same time. He flew across the lobby and crashed into the wall.

"Hilda-neesama! Why are you doing this?" Lamia whined and tackle hugged Hilda.

"Doing what?" Hilda asked.

"Throwing your life away for this idiot!" Lamia whined and started crying.

"Wait, who are you calling an idiot you brat!" Oga shouted and started chasing Lamia around the lobby.

"Even if I was throwing my life away, it wouldn't concern you, Lamia. But to answer your question, no. I'm not throwing my life away for this dumbass," Hilda said and sat down on one of the chairs. She spotted Kunieda sulking on the side of one of the couches with a mega red face.

"I'm glad, but stop chasing me dammit!" Lamia shouted as she looked back at Oga. She ran into something hard, which made Oga stop running too.

"What do you all think you're doing, causing a scene like this?" said a man in an expensive looking suit.

* * *

"I don't want you in my hotel anymore," the man said. He turned out to be the owner of the hotel.

"Excuse me sir, but i'm really sorry for the commotions my friends made and-"

"Silence. You are the same group of people from yesterday who caused a problem in the lobby, and I was told that the blonde girl and the kid with the baby just ruined their bathroom. I want you little shits out of my hotel," the man said sternly.

"But sir-"

"I said silence. Pack your stuff and leave before sundown. I don't care where you go, just leave." The owner wouldn't even let Kunieda talk, which caused the group to go to plan B. Hilda nodded at Lamia, who pulled out her dart gun.

"What are you doing?" Furuichi whispered shouted and slapped the gun out of her hands before the owner could notice.

"Well there goes plan B, I guess that means plan C," Hilda said and elbowed Oga. He nodded at her and gave Furuichi the signal to leave. He gathered up a pissed Lamia and a still depressed Kunieda and left the room.

"What are you two still doing here? Leave before I call security," the owner said and reached for his phone.

"I don't think that'll be necessary," Hilda said and grabbed his hand.

"Hehe.." Oga said and cracked his knuckles, "this ought to be fun."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the couple walked out of the office to join the rest of their group.

"What the hell did you guys do in there?" Furuichi shouted when he saw the office was a complete mess.

"What do you mean?" Oga asked.

"We just went with plan C," Hilda said with a shrug.

"There you go again, finishing each others sentences!" Furuichi whined. "This isn't even fair! I'm better looking than Oga, yet he gets all of the girls," Furuichi started crying. Partly because of his friend's luck over his and because Lamia had kicked him.

"So...what did you guys do to him?" Kunieda asked. She hadn't been completely informed of plan C, all she knew was that Oga and Hilda were going to take care of it.

"What did we do?" Oga asked himself. He looked at Hilda for her to answer instead.

"We took care of the situation," Hilda answered, giving nothing away.

"Did you kill him or something? His office didn't look like that when we got there!" Kunieda pointed out.

"His office?" Oga asked himself again and turned around to stare at it. "Whoa, someone totally wrecked his office."

"Shut up, you damn fool," Hilda said and pushed Oga. Kunieda noticed a slight hint of red on her cheeks and she lost it,

"D-D-Did you guys do..._that?_" Kunieda said with all of her courage. Her face had turned red again, which she realized she had been doing a lot more often lately.

"Do what?" Hilda asked. She knew exactly what Kunieda meant, but she felt like teasing her.

"Dammit Oga! How the hell would you lose your-"

"Shut up Furuichi!" Oga said and punched his friend into the wall.

"Hilda-neesama! Don't tell me you-"

"You know exactly what I mean Hilda!" Kunieda muttered.

"I'm sorry, we seem to be thinking about two different things here," Hilda said and smirked.

"Hilda-neesama!" Lamia whined.

"Who ruined this office," Oga wondered, completely ignoring the situation.

"D-Don't make me say it!" Kunieda said, realizing that she wasn't going to win at whatever the two were doing this time.

"Say what?" Hilda asked innocently, "I am from the Demon World after all, I wasn't raised to think about whatever you could possibly be thinking."

"I don't remember ruining it...Me and Hilda just-"

"Shingetsu Sword Style, Second Stance-"

"HILDA-NEESAMA!" Lamia cried. Everyone got silent, except for the oblivious Oga who had found something else to do, and started staring at Lamia.

"What is it?" Hilda asked with a frown. _I had just begun teasing her..._

"Somethings wrong with him..." Lamia said and pointed towards the door. Oga was kneeling down in front of someone who looked like he was on the verge of death.

"Come on, speak up if you want to be heard," Oga said evilly.. Hilda walked over to and knelt down beside him.

"Are you torturing this man?" Hilda asked Oga and frowned at the man lying down.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm just playing a game here," Oga said sarcastically and flicked the man in the head.

"Come on now Oga, let him say what he wants to say," Hilda said and smirked. She had decided that if she wasn't going to be able to tease Kunieda, she might as well tease the owner.

"Fine," Oga said and sighed, "What do you have to say for yourself?"

_T-These people really are Demons..._ Kunieda, Furuichi, and Lamia thought at the same time with shocked expressions. They were scared just by seeing the aura being given off by the pair, it even scared Lamia.

"Y-You kids...a-are...in..t-trouble.." the man said and slipped unconscious.

"What a poor excuse for a man," Hilda said and stood up with Beelze in her arms. He had been on Oga's back, enjoying every last bit of the scene.

"Tell me about it, I didn't even get him to bow down or anything," Oga said and stood up too. He shoved his hands in his pockets and turned to look at the people with shocked expressions behind him. "What's up with you guys?"

"Y-You two..." Kunieda muttered and started pointing a finger at them. _My heart is racing, but not like it usually does when i'm with Oga..._

"Come on Master, let's go buy some toys," Hilda said happily and walked off. Oga unconsciously followed them, leaving everyone else behind.

"W-What kind of people are they exactly?" Furuichi muttered.

* * *

"Do you like this toy Master?" Hilda said in a cute tone and held up the ugliest thing Oga had ever seen.

"Like hell he would like that!" Oga said and swatted the hideous thing from Hilda's hand.

"How would you know, dumbass?" Hilda asked coldly and began to draw her sword. They were in a random toy store alone. They hadn't heard from Furuichi or Kunieda since they left, but Lamia had contacted them a little later.

"I get that Beelze likes scary shit, but you just picked out something that is _shit_!" Oga cried and pointed at the toy on the floor, completely ignoring the sword Hilda was drawing.

"Ah buh.." Beelze tried to say, but he was ignored, even by Hilda.

"Then why don't you pick something out, bitch," Hilda said and pointed to the rest of the toys around them. She slid her sword back into her parasol.

"Maybe I will dammit!" Oga said and quickly grabbed a random toy and pushed it towards Beelze.

"Don't just pick a random toy you dumbass!" Hilda shouted and whacked the toy away from Beelze who had been reaching out to it.

"Aih?" Beelze whined, but was still ignored.

"You damn bitch," Oga said and cracked his knuckles.

"Aih?" Beelze repeated and started tearing up.

"You want to finish this, douche?" Hilda said and narrowed her eyes at Oga.

"Hell yeah," Oga said and flashed Hilda his infamous Demon-glare.

"AIH!" Beelze shouted and started crying, shocking everyone in the store with lightning. Once the shocks were over, the customers who were still conscious stared angrily down the aisle at the pair.

"M-Master!" Hilda said, trying to apologize for ignoring him.

"What the hell Beelze!" Oga shouted and rubbed his head. "We'd better get out of here..." Oga muttered to Hilda who gabbed Beelze and left right away. Oga wasn't too far behind them.

"So where to know," Hilda said with a sigh. Oga could easily tell that she was mad. _Mad about ignoring Beelze or mad at me I wonder?_

"Lets just go back to the hotel," Oga said and started walking back.

"Honestly, we're at the beach and you just want to spend the day in a cramped hotel room," Hilda said and started walking ahead of Oga. They had to walk through a small park to get back, which was kind of crowded around the time they arrived.

"Do you have any bright ideas then Miss Lets Go To The Beach?" Oga asked sarcastically. He got a swift slap from Hilda, which he figured he deserved so he just stayed silent.

After walking in silence, Hilda sat down on a bench.

"What are you doing?" Oga asked. He thought they were just going to head back to the hotel room so he could snack on croquettes or something.

"Spending this day in the hotel is a waste," Hilda said and took a deep breath. Oga would have left her there, but she was still holding Beelze.

"Whatever," Oga said with a sigh and sat down next to her. Oga watched the masses of people walk by, and when he got tired of the silence he glanced at Hilda, who had fallen asleep. _Sheesh, complaining and then falling asleep. This would have been so much more comfortable back in the-_

"Oga!" Kunieda shouted from the park entrance. She ran up to the pair, doing her best to ignore Hilda for the moment. _Alright, it's time._

"What?" Oga asked with his usual expression.

"U-Um, Oga..." Kunieda said and blushed. _Dammit, and I even got dressed up for this! Just relax..._ Kunieda took a deep breath. She did actually dress up, she was wearing a white sundress with some small white flats.

"What?" Oga asked again, careful not to change his tone.

"I, uh, I like you!" Kunieda said with all of her courage. Her face immediately went red, and she could feel herself beginning to sweat.

"You, like me?" Oga said to himself. He sat there and thought about what Kunieda just said. Kunieda on the other hand looked like she was about to pass out. All of the color had drained from her face, her throat was dry, and her face felt like it was about to catch on fire. "Well...I guess I like you too."

"Huh?" Kunieda said in disbelief, "You like me...too? Then does that mean-"

"Well you know, it's only natural for us to be friends since Kouta and Beelze are, right?" Oga said, completely oblivious. Kunieda just stood there frozen, with a grin on her face.

"O-Oga..." Kunieda said and could feel her eyes starting to water. She just wanted to run and cry.

"What?" Oga said with a bored expression. Kunieda started to step back. _This is just like...my dream..._ Kunieda glanced at Hilda, who was smirking. Smirking!

"Ah forget it!" Kunieda cried and ran away, refusing to cry in front of someone so stupid.

"What was that about?" Oga thought out loud.

* * *

When the sun began to set and the masses of people lessened, Oga decided it was time to go.

"Hey, Hilda, wake up," Oga said and started poking her.

"What?" Hilda muttered and fluttered her eyes open, "Get your dirty hands off of me, sewer rat."

"You fell asleep, I was just trying to wake you up bitch," Oga said through gritted teeth. _Honestly, I even sat here and let you sleep._

"You know, you're a really oblivious dumbass," Hilda said and got up.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Oga asked. He didn't catch on, not like anyone expected him to.

"Exactly what it is supposed to mean," Hilda said and started walking away with Beelze. She seemed to be in a sour attitude, which only confused Oga more.

"What's your deal?" Oga asked. He knew she probably wouldn't tell him, but it was worth a shot.

"I wonder what we'll have for dinner tonight, Master," Hilda asked herself and squeezed Beelze.

"Shit..." Oga muttered under his breath, "Did I do something wrong?"

* * *

**_Whew. Another one._**

**_I'm not so sure when the next one is gonna come out..._**

**_but soon!  
Thanks for the reviews!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**LOOKY HERE I WROTE CHAPTER 11**

**I HOPE IT FITS YOUR TASTES**

**GO CAPS LOCK FOR MAKING LIFE EASIER**

* * *

By the time the pseudo family returned back to the hotel, the sun had disappeared and the moon was up. They went straight to their room, ignoring the strange glances and the too loud whispers.

"What a day," Oga yawned as he closed the hotel room door behind him. Hilda walked to their bed and set Beelze down to sleep then turned towards him.

"Order some dinner, I'm going to bathe," Hilda muttered and walked over to her bag to grab some clothes. She quickly grabbed what she needed and slid into their new bathroom with a frown on her face, not making any eye contact with the Oga on her way in.

"Whaddya want?" Oga muttered after a minute of silence. _Sheesh, fall asleep in the park, leave in a shitty mood, then try to make everything normal. Dumb bitch..._ Oga thought.

"I don't care," Hilda shouted from inside the bathroom. Oga heard her turn the water on and sighed. He dragged himself over to the phone and ordered some hamburgers and fries. Oga then turned on the TV and started watching a rerun of **Gohan-kun**, enjoying the show like a little kid. He glanced at Beelze, who was sleeping soundly, and wondered why he would dare miss a single episode of his favorite show.

"Man, where is my food? I'm huuungry," Oga groaned and laid back on the bed. He glanced over to the bathroom door. _Why is she mad? _Oga thought to himself. Sighing, he stood and carefully grabbed Beelze, not waking him up. Quietly, Oga tip-toed out of the room and quietly shut the door. Turning around, Oga made his way to Furuichi's room.

"Maybe she's on her period!" Oga said suddenly, remembering the times he had to run out in the middle of the night to buy _things _for his sister. Oga began jogging to Furuichi's room now, still making sure the baby didn't wake up.

* * *

"Furuichi!" Oga shouted as he threw his friend's door open, "I've figured it out!" Oga stopped dead in his tracks. There, sitting on a single bed, were Lamia and Furuichi, _kissing._ Of course, they quickly pushed apart when they heard their door open.

"Oga! Why the hell are you here?" Furuichi asked quickly and hastily ran up to his friend.

"Furuichi..." Oga was speechless. Quietly, Oga slowly backed out of the room, leaving a flustered Furuichi and Lamia behind. By now of course, Beelze was slowly waking up. Shutting the door slowly, Oga turned and walked away awkwardly.

"Ah buh?" Beelze murmured sleepily and patted Oga's shoulder.

"Who else would know about this stuff?" Oga thought aloud, trying to forget what he just saw, "Dammit, I was hoping to ask Lamia if demons even get this shit, but no she's making out with Furuichi of all people.

"Aih?" Beelze said louder this time, sounding confused, "Aih!" Beelze shouted, rapidly hitting Oga's shoulder now.

"What the hell- that hurts Beelze!" Oga shouted and attempted to pry Beelze off of his shoulder.

"Aiiiih!" Beelze cried, louder this time.

"Master!" Oga heard a familiar voice say and a quick blur of blonde before he felt Beelze off of his shoulder.

"Aahh," Beelze cooed and snuggled into the blonde's chest.

"What the hell were you doing?" the blonde sneered, glaring at Oga.

"Well you were pissed and I wasn't going to hang around to deal with your bitchiness," Oga shrugged and glanced at what Hilda was wearing. Surprisingly, Hilda was actually wearing pink tank top and black shorts, which were a bit _too _short for Oga.

"Why the hell would I be mad sewer rat? And why the hell are you staring at me?" Hilda asked and narrowed her eyes at the man in front of her.

"Why the _hell _are you wearing a _tank top_ and _shorts_?" Oga asked in the same tone and narrowed his eyes back at her.

"Well why do you suddenly give a shit about what I wear?" Hilda asked and pushed Oga out of the way to get a head start on the way back to their room.

"Tch, whatever," Oga muttered under his breath. Why did he suddenly care? Who was he kidding, he didn't care. Right? No, he couldn't possibly. Well maybe...Wait, no. He definitely didn't care. Period. _Wait, _Oga remembered, _She's on her period!_

"What do you think you're doing?" Hilda asked quickly when Oga snatched Beelze out of her hands.

"I've gotta go shopping, just go back to the room," Oga said hastily and raised Beelze out of Hilda's reach.

"You're certainly not taking Master anywhere, dumbass," Hilda scowled and reached up for Beelze. Oga went up on his toes to raise Beelze even further, cursing himself when the pheromone part of his brain took over and he glanced down at Hilda. With her chest perked out, reaching as high up as she possibly could, Oga knew any guy would probably die for a sight like this.

Of course, it wouldn't last long, because it surely didn't for Oga. Within ten seconds Hilda had swiftly kneed him in his no-go zone (or whatever you want to call it), leaving Oga to crumble to the floor in pain. Hilda easily caught Beelze and turned to walk away, leaving Oga on the floor, fighting the pain.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Oga was still in pain. It had at least gone down from a twenty-two out of ten to a sixteen. Yeah, he wasn't going to be walking any time soon.

"Oga?" a small voice said from behind the boy-heap.

"Kunieda?" Oga managed to say after turning his head to see the black haired girl. Her eyes were a red, but Oga thought best not to talk about it. Girls were complicated, he wasn't going to ask about anything.

"What are you doing here? And where's Beelze? Don't you need to be within 15 meters of him?" Kunieda's voice was full of concern, which surprised Oga. She had stormed off back in the park. Maybe she wasn't mad at him?

"I'm sure he's asleep or something. Hilda took him," Oga scowled and slowly propped himself off the ground with his elbows.

"Are you hurt or something? Why are you laying here?" Kunieda asked. She just seemed to be full of questions. Oga shook his head and managed (barely) to stand up with the support of the wall.

"Hey Kunieda, can I ask you something?" Oga asked this time, ignoring the rest of Kunieda's questions.

"Sure," Kunieda responded quickly, taking the tiniest step back.

"You get your period, right?" Oga questioned, not thinking about the different ways the question would be interpreted.

"Wh-What? What are you trying to ask me!?" Kunieda exclaimed, a blush rapidly spreading across her face.

"You think Hilda gets one too?" Oga continued in a serious tone.

"Wh-What? Why are you asking something so...so embarrassing?!" Kunieda asked and began backing away. She was certainly _not _going to share information like that with her crush. Definitely _not_.

"Wait, I'm serious! I woulda asked Lamia but she and Furuichi are busy making out!" Oga reasoned and reached out to grab Kunieda's arm.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING?!" Kunieda exclaimed and turned around and ran from the direction she came. Oga would have chased after her, but he figured he wasn't going to be able to stand for that much longer. Slowly, Oga began his journey back to his room.

* * *

"Dammit, is my food here yet?" Oga cursed as he walked through his door and smelt absolutely nothing.

"Well, I've been waiting for you long enough now," a vaguely familiar voice chimed, making Oga completely forget his pain and quickly make his way to the direction of the voice. Of course, today was just a day full of mistakes, for everyone apparently.

Because on the floor was a certain blonde, who didn't look like she would be moving anytime soon. And of course the voice was none other than that stupid imposter bitch from before. Don't forget of course that Oga had to be knocked out, which he was from the second he noticed that Beelze wasn't even in the room.

And suddenly everything was black, bringing back memories from the last time he saw the bitch. Memories that he had forgotten.

* * *

_(_Oga's POV from when he was rescuing Hilda)

_Any other person would have been horrified by all of the destruction going on around Oga. Buildings in pieces, body parts spread across the terrain, anyone would've left. But that was fine, Oga came to kill them all. Burn them to pieces, let no one survive. Normally he wouldn't mind doing this for fun, but he actually had a reason this time. He was here to save a certain blonde demon who made his life a living hell, but without her he certainly couldn't raise this kid. And Oga knew that deep down that he really didn't want to let Beelze go, even if he acted like he did._

_"You bastard..." One demon spat before an explosion caught him. Oga smiled on the inside at how his "son" was handling the situation. Exactly how Oga wanted everything to go. Show this place hell. Nothing less. When he had returned Lamia and Furuichi kept grilling him and screaming at him to go back and get Hilda when in reality Oga just wanted to play some games before leaving. BUT NO, apparently his priority was to save Hilda, he wasn't allowed to get a break. Ever._

_"Alright Beelze, anyone else?" Oga thought. Beelze shook his head and turned to look at a familiar blond who was running towards them with incredible speed even though she looked like crap._

_"M-Master!" the blond cried. Beelze opened his arms up and hugged her tightly, debris flying through the air around them. Oga smiled, this was one of those good things he managed to do every now and then._

_However, the next part had confused him. Hilda had placed her hand on Oga/Beelze's cheek and kissed him._

* * *

Oga's eyes opened quickly, and he found himself tied to a chair. Looking around, Oga could tell he was still in his hotel room. However, on his bed, Oga saw Hilda tied down, still unconscious.

"Awake, are we?" a new voice said after Oga began tugging at his restraints.

"Who the hell are you?" Oga sneered when he saw a slim man with blonde hair, probably in his early twenties. He looked rather...young.

"I don't think introducing myself would do much of anything for you," the man said and made his way over to the bed where Hilda was tied down.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Oga spat and began pulling harder at restraints.

"Try all you want, but without the baby Demon Lord you're powerless. Isn't she beautiful?" the man murmured and moved a strand of Hilda's hair out of her face.

"What the hell...Hilda get up, dammit!" Oga shouted, unsure of what to do besides pull at the ropes. He couldn't stand up and smash the chair, his feet were tied too.

"Don't be foolish. We drugged her of course. Dealing with the maidservant is always a hassle. I get to do whatever before I kill them though. I find my job quite pleasuring," the man said and smirked before running his hand over Hilda's cheek. Oga could see Hilda entirely from where he was; her slightly parted lips, how her chest moved up and down as she breathed, her smooth- wait, no.

"You know, you two did a real number on one of our agents here. He's in critical condition and might not even make it. He was one of my personal friends too, you know," the man said and looked over at Oga with a vengeful look. "You can go ahead and consider this revenge I guess. Besides me killing you both that is." Slowly, the man slid his hand from Hilda's hand down her arm, hooking Hilda's tank top strap in his fingers before carefully sliding it lower down her arm. Even though nothing was exposed yet, Oga already wanted to kill the bastard. Hell, he wanted to kill him the moment he spoke. Oga saw the man lick his lips with anticipation, which only furthered Oga's determination to kill him. Even if Oga didn't make it out of the fight alive, he was certainly dragging that man down to hell with him.

"Mad?" the man questioned. Oga hadn't even known he was gritting his teeth or clenching his fists until the man said anything. But who the hell cared, Oga just had to get out of this stupid chair.

"I'll give you one chance to run. No, I'll just kill you," Oga said icily, not even bothering to glare at the man.

"I don't believe you're in any position to say that, now are you?" the man replied and laughed. Oga didn't change his expression but rather pushed off of the ground so he would fall back. Using his head, Oga flipped himself over, only to be caught by the man.

"What the hell were you even trying to do? Flip yourself using your head? The rumors were true, the contractor really is a dumbass," the man muttered in an amused tone before flipping Oga the other way, making him land on his face. Oga stayed silent, stunned from what he saw when he flipped. The bed was empty.

"Well, I've heard enough from you," Oga heard Hilda say, followed by sounds of punching, kicking, and probably stabbing. After a few seconds of shuffling, Hilda flipped Oga upright again. Oga remained silent as he noticed Hilda back in her usual Gothic outfit and her hair in a newly made bun.

"Get off your lazy ass, it's time to get to work."

* * *

**I feel like that last line sums up my life...**

**Anyways,**

**SOMEONE TAKE A PICTURE I'VE UPDATED THE STORY**

**I'll write the next chapter soon since school finally ended**

**and for the rest of my stories...**

**so please don't kill me if the second part of my new story isn't written until 2066**

**I'm not saying anymore then,**

**Thanks for reading and for all of your reviews!**

**(Sorry if this chapter is bad, for some reason I found myself listening to this song: watch?v=X_XGxzMrq04 - thats on youtube)**

**I think I've officially gone crazy.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, Chapter 12.**

**Thanks for all your reviews.**

* * *

"Were you even knocked out?" Oga asked as he undid his restraints.

"Of course," Hilda said as she helped Oga with his ties, "I thought I told you already that certain drugs affect Demons too."

"Nope," Oga muttered. When the ties loosened and Oga pulled off the ropes, he turned towards the motionless body on the floor. Was there blood surrounding it? Of course, this was Hilda we're talking about. As much as Oga wanted to punch the bastard, he was probably dead. Or worse, he survived and _then _would have to deal with Oga.

"Was it Creepichi then?" Hilda murmured to herself as she turned towards the door. Oga followed behind her as she practically busted the door down and began sprinting down the hallway.

"You know where he is?" Oga asked as Hilda kicked open the door that led to the stairs and, without a second thought, jumped down the middle.

"Of course," Hilda muttered and landed soundlessly on the bottom ground. Oga had decided to go down a few more flights before jumping, seeing as Hilda had jumped down from the seventeenth floor. Oga, who wasn't as quiet with his landing, continued following Hilda. Even though he knew right now would be the time he would usually complain about Hilda's strength and why she wasn't able to protect Beelze on her own, but he decided to save it for later. Or never.

Hilda ran right through the lobby, earning strange looks from the tourists and employees, with Oga hot on her heels.

"Is that them?" Oga questioned when he spotted a vaguely familiar black van parked outside the entrance. Just barely, he could make out three black figures standing around the van, trying to look casual. Hilda and Oga crossed the lobby within ten seconds, Hilda blocking Oga off from going any further from her.

"Yes. We'll do this in a strategic way and-"

"What the hell do you shit bags think you're doing here again?" Oga called as he brushed off Hilda's arm and swung the door open. Three heads turned and looked at Oga with, at first, a threateningly look which soon changed to somewhat scared.

"Is this him?" One man asked another, turning away from Oga.

"Yes," the man responded.

"Do you know of Captain's whereabouts as of now?" the third man asked, turning towards the first one.

"No, he hasn't responded to anything," the man responded. Oga frowned, staring at the group in disgust. _What the hell, I'll just beat the shit out of them now_, Oga thought. Cracking his knuckles, Oga walked up to the group. Even with the knowledge that a certain blonde was glaring daggers into his back behind him, Oga easily knocked out all three men. But that was to be expected, right?

"What the _hell_ is your problem?" Hilda shouted as she busted through the lobby doors, "Is your brain so small that you can't even listen when orders are being given? Are you really _that _dense? The fact that something as stupid and goddamn retarded is still living in this world is beyond belief. If you hadn't heard, there are more goddamn people on the _way._ How the _hell _do you think that is going to work out? You and your goddamn brain think it's fine to just beat the hell out of whatever you see, don't you? Well dumbass, it's not. Sometimes you _have _to have a plan, which you aren't capable of following apparently. ."

"Who hell do you think you are, bitch? After all of this _shit_, the least you could do is fucking _trust me_. How many times have I saved your ass?" Oga countered, unaffected from Hilda's sudden outburst, "And what the hell gave you the idea that you could just choose where we live? Like _hell _we're moving back in with my parents now! Why don't you go back to the fucking hotel room and pack our bags, bitch?"

"Aye man, why you talkin' to a lady like that? Don't you have any respect for woman?" a random guy said as he and his three buddies approached Oga. Neither of the two even glanced at the group, they were both preoccupied with glaring at each other. Oga hadn't seen Hilda so mad since, well, ever. Her face was practically red with anger, smoke almost coming out of her ears, and her eyes were worse than deadly. He didn't even think there was such a word to describe it.

"Hey, we're talkin' to ya," one of the other guys in the group said and shoved Oga. Oga, who hadn't even moved an inch from being shoved, didn't react to the motion at all. He just continued staring back at Hilda, ignoring the group entirely.

"I think he's tryin' to ignore us," another chimed in, chuckling.

"Why don't we teach him a lesson then?" the first guy said, cracking his knuckles. Without warning, both Oga and Hilda walked back into the hotel, leaving the group. The strange thing was, which didn't really confuse the group because they didn't know the situation between the pair, was that Oga had wrapped his arm around Hilda's waist and she had snuggled close into him, leaving no space between the two.

* * *

"God dammit, this took longer than needed," a man said as he walked down a hall, carefully rolling a small suitcase behind him.

"Well, we had to have Jonah take care of that damn maidservant before we could do anything. I just hope he has disposed of her by now," a woman said, walking alongside the man.

"He was too excited about it in my opinion. I guess he really wanted revenge for that guy they almost killed," the man sighed as they pressed the button for the elevator.

"Well if they killed you, I'd probably be seeking revenge," the woman shrugged and smiled. As the elevator doors opened, the two saw a couple standing off in the corner, looking as though they were kissing. They couldn't even see the woman, she was invisible being pushed against the side by a tall, brown haired man who didn't seem to be backing away at any minute. The man and woman entered the elevator. If it hadn't been for them being in a hurry, they definitely would have waited for another elevator or just take the stairs. But they couldn't, they had to get back to hell with the baby Demon Lord.

Awkwardly, they both stood to the opposite side of the elevator, trying their hardest not to stare at the couple having too much fun. The first person to lose was the woman though, glancing at the pair.

"Don't stare," the man warned and elbowed the woman.

"But we're in public, don't humans have any class?" the woman whispered back and shook her head.

"That's why we're going back to the Demon World as soon as possible. Spending anymore time here might make us, well, like them," the man muttered and nodded towards the other pair. Expecting a laugh, the man looked down at the woman whose face seemed to have lost all color. He elbowed her again, trying to snap her out of whatever daze she was in.

"What's up?" the man asked, continuing to elbow her.

"Contractor..." the woman murmured in a small voice, slowly pointing at the pair. The man followed her finger to the other couple, who had finally separated. Immediately, the man wished they hand't. The man turned out to be the contractor of the baby who was currently knocked out and stuffed into his suitcase. And the woman? Well the woman wasn't who the man had expected. Instead of the maidservant, it was some girl with long, black hair. Though her face was red, the man could clearly see a wooden sword stashed behind her back. This was going to be fun.

* * *

Hilda knew that sending that dumbass off with _her _was risky, but if she had gone herself, there would have been more problems. That left her with Furuichi and Lamia, which seemed worse than jumping out of a building with Oga. They were at a small cafe across the street from the hotel, waiting for Oga to come out with Beelze. The two were acting awkward towards her, towards each other too. Even Hilda, who didn't care much for romance, could tell something intimate happened between the two. Something they certainly didn't want to talk about. At all.

"So Creepichi, what have you done to Lamia?" Hilda asked and sipped at her tea. Both Furuichi and Lamia spat out their drinks, Lamia's face turning red and Furuichi trying to act casual.

"Oh whatever do you mean, Hilda-san? I haven't done anything to Lamia!" Furuichi exclaimed and awkwardly laughed. Lamia slapped him on his back for being so unconvincing, but it wasn't like she could do any better.

"I wouldn't let such a creep do anything to me, Hilda-neesan," Lamia reassured her, adding an unwanted laugh at the end. Hilda frowned and put her drink down, looking back at the hotel hoping for Oga to just come through the doors already. Just on cue, the doors opened and out came...Kunieda?

"What the hell is she doing?" Hilda thought aloud, causing Furuichi and Lamia to see Kunieda slip out of the hotel too.

"Shouldn't Oga be behind her?" Furuichi added, furrowing his brow at the scene. Kunieda looked around nervously for a second before heading towards the cafe.

"What is she doing? If Beelze-sama is hurt because of her, I'll shoot her with my dart gun!" Lamia threatened, slamming said gun on the table. Furuichi quickly picked it up and shoved it in his pocket, shaking his head at Lamia. Kunieda walked through the door and spotted the trio, staring at her, confused.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Hilda sneered when Kunieda came and sat at their table, "Where is my Master?"

"Beel and Oga are fine, they're just back in your guys' hotel room," Kunieda said through gritted teeth. Saying those words just made her want to throw up. Just thinking that Oga and Hilda were sharing a room was nauseating, but then sharing a bed meant sitting by the toilet for a while.

"Then I'll be going," Hilda muttered and stood to leave.

"I'll join you guys soon," Lamia said and smiled as Hilda left.

"Why didn't you just go with her?" Furuichi asked once Hilda was out of the restaurant.

"They have something they need to finish," Lamia sighed and finished off her drink before looking at Kunieda for a reaction. Just as expected, Kunieda looked like she was losing a battle. Lamia loved it.

* * *

"Master?" Hilda called once she was back inside the room. Walking in, she could see her bag was gone and Oga was laying on the bed with Beelze resting beside him. Hilda, who visually relaxed, walked over and picked up Beelze and gave him a hug.

"That wasn't much of a fight," Oga said suddenly, fluttering his eyes open and staring at Hilda.

"It wasn't supposed to be a fight, they were only supposed to kidnap Master. They thought their plan was fool proof," Hilda muttered and turned away from Oga's gaze.

"Not them. I meant you. Aren't you going to finish the fight?" Oga muttered and sat up.

"No. I don't plan to. We are prepared to leave tonight, correct?" Hilda asked as she searched the room for anything that belonged to her.

"Well yeah, the plane leaves soon. I already got a taxi. It's gonna be here soon. Are you seriously not going to finish the fight?" Oga asked again, wondering if Hilda was serious. She hadn't ever _not _finished a fight. It didn't seem like it was in her blood.

"Yes. I'll be in the lobby then," Hilda said as she slung her bag over her shoulder and left the room with the baby, leaving Oga alone.

"Oh, this isn't nearly over, is it?" Oga muttered to himself and fell back on the bed, throwing his arms over his eyes.

* * *

**Sorry for anoTher sort of short cHapter. I reAlized that I actually**

**wrote a lot of stories, which I haveN't been updating.**

**Well, thanKs for your reviewS and**

**I hope you enjoyed this one. **

**Though the writing is sort of poor in some areas,**

**bare with me until I get back to writing decently**

**please :v**


End file.
